


Стеклянное небо для Лесбии

by Mlle_Lucille



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlle_Lucille/pseuds/Mlle_Lucille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Неканоничные любовные истории, вписанные в канон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стеклянное небо для Лесбии

1

В интимную связь они вступили через год после первой встречи, неосознанно отмерив время, что полагалось тратить на знакомство и ухаживание, неторопливое сближение с оглядкой и с обдумыванием следующего хода, будто над шахматной доской. Деловые отношения были сродни влюбленности: постепенно исчезали препятствия, и даже несчастья не разделяли, но сильнее подталкивали их друг к другу. И холодной весной, в предпоследнем году старой империи, все признавали - смиренно, удивленно или недовольно, - что Райнхард Лоэнграмм чрезвычайно внимательно прислушивается к своему военному советнику. А некоторые добавляли вполголоса, что эта благосклонность не доведет до добра.  
Эротические намеки были исключены из разговоров: и наедине, и прилюдно они предавались интеллектуальному флирту, кокетничали бесстрастно, подхватывая и прочитывая нарочно оборванные мысли. Когда Райнхард отличал при всех своего погибшего друга, никто не возмущался - дружба эта была дороже всего. Но Оберштайн не заслужил милостей, неоправданным фаворитизмом отдавало его возвышение. "Чем обворожил его превосходительство этот урод?" - вздыхали доброхоты, искренне переживая за Райнхарда; и не было в слове "обворожил" тонкой пикантности, сексуального налета. Дьявол этот покупал души, а не тела. Да нынче о дьявольских кознях помнили и рассуждали лишь историки, знатоки отживших религий и позабытых мифологий, а все остальные попросту ждали, когда сбудутся их страхи, и Оберштайн обманет и предаст своего патрона. За спасение жизни он уже расплатился с Райнхардом сполна, за ним пока не числилось других долгов.  
Им повезло: они не стали любовниками слишком рано, они для этого были достаточно осторожны. Райнхард не ведал, что можно привязывать людей сексом, а не только платонической преданностью и обещаниями лучшего будущего; а Оберштайн никогда бы не предложил ему секс даже в утешение, даже той страшной осенью, когда ласки казались простой и естественной защитой от смерти. Легкая сдача принесла бы несчастья и усложнила их сосуществование. Он позволил Райнхарду самому свыкнуться и смириться с горем, он не лез с непрошеной помощью. Все, что было в его силах, он сделал, остались детали.  
И все-таки они сошлись случайно, в затишье, после того, как ночь провели вдвоем, не в адмиралтействе, а дома у Райнхарда. Чем больше власти попадало в руки, чем чаще приходилось ломать глаза над бумагами: поднявшийся чересчур высоко себе не принадлежал. Мелкие министерские дела копились изо дня в день; служебные записки, отчеты, проекты указов поступали со всех концов на стол Райнхарда, первого человека в империи - после мальчика-императора. Тот еще не отвлекался на политику от своих игрушек. Кому-то нужно было управлять государством и в скучные частности входить; не мог же Райнхард все свалить на подчиненных и неутомимого секретаря. Он хотел быть самостоятельным и честным, он не принуждал служащих бодрствовать вместе с ним. А Оберштайн по собственной воле составил ему компанию в ту весеннюю ночь.  
Они проработали до утра, пока не заголубел воздух, пока из окна не вполз внутрь прозрачный и призрачный туман. В комнате стало слишком светло. Ненужная лампа голо горела под потолком, и Райнхард не приказал ее потушить, а встал сам. Плечи затекли, побаливала спина, он так долго сидел, согнувшись над столом, что у него мог вырасти горб. Надо было брать пример с Оберштайна, и сидевшего, и стоявшего безупречно прямо: военную осанку вбивали накрепко во флоте его величества, особенно в тех, кто застрял в малых чинах. А Райнхард выслужился слишком быстро и привык к маленьким поблажкам. Теперь этикет был на его стороне.  
Выключатель сработал бесшумно, свет погас. Шторы надувались и опадали, в стекла бил ветер, и Райнхард выглянул наружу и увидал, как по прозрачному бесцветному небу очень быстро, как в киноленте, бежали облака. Он часто работал по ночам, но всегда ложился до рассвета, он забыл, как горит восток (здесь солнце вставало на востоке, как на покинутой Земле). Холод охватывал уставшее за сутки, негибкое и нечистое тело.  
\- Лучше закрыть окно. Вы простудитесь.  
Оберштайн подошел неслышно; все, знавшие его, когда он был жив, все, вспоминавшие о нем, когда его давно в живых не было, отмечали его беззвучную и легкую поступь как еще одно неприятное свойство – в придачу к прочим несчетным недостаткам. Он умел возникать ниоткуда, выходить из воздуха и прятаться в узкой тени, он мог даже исчезать - и появлялся, когда понадобится, кивал Райнхарду и заслонял собой. Притворство не приставало к нему, и сейчас, на исходе ночи, лицо его не было ни каменным, ни сухим, а просто усталым. Под незрячими глазами лежали голубые тени.  
\- Закройте, - сказал Райнхард.  
Холодной свежестью потянуло напоследок, ветер мазнул по лицу и под мундир пролез. Но Райнхард вздрогнул от внутреннего озноба: жидкий лед разлился по жилам, и сердце заколотилось; о таких мгновениях говорили: "Это смерть прошла рядом". И не только прошла, но и остановилась, руку протянула, захлопывая створку окна. Снизу можно было увидать, как стоят они, разделенные лишь тонкою перемычкой: Райнхард справа, Оберштайн слева, - высовываясь, как марионетки, из-за занавеса. Стекло запотевало от близкого дыхания, хотелось прижаться к нему лбом и закрыть глаза, остудить разгоряченную кожу. Но таким желаниям нельзя было давать волю: они легко превращались в слабость, а за слабостью следовало поражение. Оттого ли и проиграли Голденбаумы, что с каждым поколением опускались все ниже, посвящали подданных в свои пристрастия, неряшества и извращения, наивно полагая, что престиж власти их извинит. Райнхард знал наперечет их ошибки и собирался поступать наоборот: как бы снисходителен ни был соратник и собеседник, дорого пришлось бы заплатить за нечаянно показанную уязвимость. Пример прежней династии отвращал его и отпугивал, и упрощал дело так, что лучше нельзя: стоило лишь вспомнить, как делали они, и обратный алгоритм выстраивался, как на бумаге. Одной черточки хватало, чтоб заменить минус на плюс.  
А голова пылала, как в лихорадке: зря он согласился закрыть окно и лишил себя свежего воздуха. Пальцы Оберштайна по-прежнему сжимали ручку рамы; ровного приказа: "Я передумал, мне душно, поэтому откройте снова", - хватило бы с лихвой, Оберштайн не стал бы спорить и вновь стращать Райнхарда простудою. Но слова дрогнули и перемешались, превратились в путаницу из слогов и букв; и Райнхард, растерявшись от внезапной немоты (страха не было, чувства притупились, уснули раньше разума), тяжело шагнул и споткнулся, прислонился к Оберштайну, чтоб не упасть. Он не осознал, что вторгся в интимное пространство, все границы нарушил - и позволил прорвать свою оборону; так же он мог привалиться к дереву или к колонне, к чему-то неживому. Если он от усталости валится с ног, ему нужна опора - первое бессознательное движение подтвердило верность этой истины. После двадцати четырех часов бодрствования наступало время, когда тело начинало думать само и свои решения принимало. А Райнхард будто распался на части - и астральный двойник, то, что называли душою, отошел в сторону и увидал, как Оберштайн обеими руками обхватил его, не обнимая, а поддерживая, словно раненого в бою.  
Реакция запоздала, и в этом тоже было виновато утомление; в иное время Райнхард не позволил бы тронуть себя чужому человеку - а на недозволенное прикосновение ответил бы резкостью или ударом. Он не успел защитить себя и поплатился: каждому мирному действию находилось соответствие в бою, если б Оберштайн прятал нож в рукаве, он был бы уже мертв. Но подозрительность отступила перед равнодушием: все равно, будь что будет, он выбился из сил. Продрогшему телу доставалось немного тепла, и ничего больше не хотелось, только согреваться вот так. И от воспоминания о выстывшей за сутки постели его пробил озноб, воображение вырвалось из-под контроля, и он почувствовал, как лежит, скорчившись, на отсыревших простынях и не может уснуть от холода. Он испугался не одиночества, а бессонницы, последней напасти, невыносимо усиливавшей уязвимость, сдиравшей все защитные покровы. Но даже страх не был так велик, чтоб принудить его к унижению: по всем законам Райнхарду полагалось попросить: "Останьтесь со мной, сегодня я не справлюсь один", - а он молчал и ждал первого хода, первого выстрела с той стороны.  
Оберштайн всегда брал вину на себя; предупреждая удар, выходил вперед и говорил: "Это сделал я", - без конца отпуская Райнхарду грехи. И если б они оба прожили дольше, захватив угасание верноподданнической любви, - о, тогда у разлюбленного Райнхарда все равно осталось бы последнее средство: сверху, с балкона, он мог приказать: "Отдайте им Оберштайна!" - и толпа захлебнулась бы, зашлась от обострившейся страсти. Лишь за пять минут до того, за задернутыми портьерами, Оберштайн должен был сказать ему тихо и равнодушно: "Отдайте им меня, так надо", - чтобы все устроилось наилучшим образом. Так или иначе, Оберштайну пришлось бы за него умереть. Они оба знали - или предвидели это, предлагая и принимая услуги, они жили в тени грядущей жертвы. И Оберштайн вновь избавил его от бремени и сомнений, за плечо взял сухими пальцами, отстраняя, но не отпуская, и сказал:  
\- Я останусь с вами.  
Не нужно было даже соглашаться. С Райнхарда снимали ответственность, освобождали от угрызений совести; если б потом он раскаялся в своей слабости, Оберштайн возразил бы сухо, что сам настоял на сближении, с него и весь спрос. Райнхард мог оттолкнуть его, объяснив просто: "Мне не понравилось", - и Оберштайн принял бы это объяснение, как любое другое, логичное и допустимое в сложившихся обстоятельствах. Только оба и не рассматривали другую вероятность, оскорбительнее для Райнхарда, чем самое изощренное подчинение: ведь Оберштайну он тоже мог просто не понравиться. В их устном договоре не было ни намека на то, что Оберштайн стал служить ему за красивые глаза.  
Усталость быстро погасила сухое, мозговое влечение, страсть спасовала перед сном. Достигнув согласия, они исполнили свои роли механически, с щепетильною точностью: в невидимых скобках стояли ремарки, и они последовали им, точно выдрессированные актеры. Из одной декорации перешли в другую, с приглушенным светом, - в спальне занавески были плотнее, Райнхарду лучше спалось в темноте. Под широким одеялом он прятался от чудовищ. Две взбитые подушки белели, как в больнице, и это значило, что им не придется прижиматься друг к другу и делить одно изголовье на двоих.  
Все произошло до смешного невинно и просто: они разделись и легли в постель, как дети или старики. В неприятной светлой полутьме (солнце поднималось выше, и лучи пробивались сквозь ткань) нагота казалась размытой: сняв одежду, они сняли и бесстыдство, избавились от эротических подтекстов. Они хотели спать, и спать лучше было раздетыми, чтобы тело отдохнуло. Можно было думать о сексе, стоя у окна, но под одеялом сон вытеснял желания и соблазны. Райнхард прикоснулся к расслабленной кисти Оберштайна и не ощутил ответного движения, повернул голову - и увидал бледное, незнакомое лицо с сомкнутыми веками. Засыпая, он был как мертвый.  
\- Вы спите?  
\- Да, - Оберштайн ответил не сразу, с трудом приподнял ресницы. - Очень поздно... надо спать.  
\- Очень рано, - возразил Райнхард, сам не зная, зачем упрямится. Наверно, утомленное сознание предавало его, выжимало последние силы, прежде чем отпустить на покой. - Рано, не поздно. Пять утра.  
\- Рано... надо встать не позднее десяти. Неважно. Спите.  
И Райнхард повиновался ему. Глубоко внутри еще билась тоненькая жилочка послушания, билась и не утихала: домашнее "спите" заменяло сухие приказы, и на это несоответствие ловили непокорных юнцов - таких же, как Райнхард, смертельно уставших, недобравших тепла в детстве. Наигранную ласковость они принимали на веру, не различая оттенков чувства. "Спите, неугомонный мальчишка, как же вы мне надоели", - нежно говорили приветливые наставники и добродушные менторы, шутливо грозя розгою. А Оберштайн не был ни приветливым, ни добродушным, и ничего не смыслил в искусстве усыпления и воспитания. Если б Райнхард не задремал сам, пришлось бы рассказать ему сказку.  
За сбитый режим расплачивались - по желанию: мигренью, слабостью или кошмаром. Райнхард выбрал кошмар, и в конце пятого часа очнулся в пустыне, в кромешной и слепящей тьме. Загробное наказание он переживал при жизни, за все прегрешения его осудили бы на вечную ночь и одиночество. Так смутен и непрояснен был вопрос посмертия: веру в Валгаллу перекрывали атавистические представления - о том, что каждому воздастся по делам его. И каждого казнили страхом, и для него не делали исключения. Он не умел быть один (а все умели), он боялся темноты (а никто не боялся), он снова становился маленьким и беззащитным, и кто угодно мог отобрать у него все - нет, уже отобрал. Ему не оставили ни воспоминания, ни фотографии, ни пряди волос. Куда бы он ни пошел, он вернулся бы к началу пути: он наматывал круги, как лошадь с завязанными глазами. Это был бег на месте, бесплодное истощение сил. Голос отняли тоже, чтобы он не позвал на помощь, звуки не выходили из онемевшего горла. И что-то тяжкое, беспощадное, грозное приближалось в темноте, как неминуемое и окончательное уничтожение, как сама торжествующая смерть. На краю сознания забилась одна мысль: он спит, и если подпустит это слишком близко, если поддастся этому, то уже не сможет проснуться. Одно имя спасло бы его, одно имя было оберегом, но губы двигались беззвучно, вылепливая: "Кирхиайс, Кирхиайс". И в этот миг тихий шепот раздался извне: "Не бойтесь и бегите, я с вами, я не бросаю вас", - и Райнхард метнулся в сторону, вырываясь из круга. Кто пришел к нему на помощь, кто указал ему путь? Кровь громко била в висках, и шаги глохли; он не бежал, а плыл, раздвигая руками черную вязкую грязь, и задыхался. Ни одна звезда не говорила с ним - нет, высокие и безмолвные созвездия сияли над головой, но он не узнавал их, они были совсем чужие. Небо отодвинулось дальше - плоское, словно астрономическая карта. Потом грязь исчезла и воздух очистился. Он стоял на отвердевшей земле, в опустевшем пространстве, он очутился один во вселенной, не желавшей ему подчиняться. Звезды выстраивались над ним, как корабли перед боем, протаптывали тропку прямо к нему - и сколько угрозы было в движении узкого, холодного света. Тонкий небесный прожектор искал его сердце. Уже никто не мог ни закрыть его собой, ни отвратить выстрел, уже все жертвы были принесены, и наступал его черед. И тогда снова кто-то прошептал рядом: "Я не бросаю вас", - и обхватил его, сжал горячими руками. Луч скользнул мимо и погас, и вместе с ним растаял сон.  
Райнхард лежал в объятиях Оберштайна, как любовник, будто в забытье искал у него не защиты, а иного утешения. Одеяло давило, как камень, обратившись из укрытия и убежища - в клетку, в свинцовую клетку, раскаленную изнутри. В комнате было совсем светло, солнечные пятнышки горели на полу. Смерть прошла стороной, упустила его, он спасся в последний миг. Но она успела подшутить и растревожить тело: пусть почувствует, что остался в живых. Пульс частил, пах наливался тупой и жадной, позорной тяжестью, и Райнхард не шевелился: внезапный бунт оглушил его, не знавшего прежде таких предательств. Семяизвержения свершались во сне, быстро и гигиенично: он принимал душ по утрам и смывал эту грязь, неизбежные и противные выделения; он научился не замечать их - мало ли что бывает в беспамятстве. Но теперь с этой рассудочной чистотой было кончено: физическое возбуждение глодало его, как боль, действие наркоза прервалось слишком рано. Только обморок мог еще его спасти - но он никогда не терял сознания.  
\- Что со мной? - сердито спросил он, не ожидая ответа; и едва не спутал местоимения, едва не сказал возмущенно и искренне: "Что с ним?" - отстраняясь от своего тела, отрицая свою порочность. - Что это такое, это отвратительно.  
\- Ничего страшного, - проговорил Оберштайн, - это значит, что вы здоровы и молоды.  
\- Не смотрите.  
\- Я не смотрю.  
Он смотрел Райнхарду в лицо, ближе, чем обычно, но внимательно и серьезно, и не сокращал дистанцию, не пытался поцеловать. Сколько раз ему приходилось просыпаться с кем-то рядом, он привык к объятиям, он не стеснялся возбуждения; а Райнхард, проспавшись после работы, будто после пьяной ночи, ничего не мог поделать со своим телом и лишь злился смешно и бессильно - за то, что голый, за то, что видел глупый кошмар, за то, что не знает, как теперь быть. Формулу "спать вместе" он принимал буквально; в ней скрывалась всем известная двусмысленность, секрет Полишинеля, но ему было некогда думать, что она значит по-настоящему, его занимали дела поважнее. И вот теперь невежество подстерегло его и расставило ему ловушку: он был, как девочка из "Пробуждения весны", он знал, что бывает любовь, но не знал, откуда берутся дети. И Оберштайн гладил его по бедру, но не обещал ничего объяснить.  
\- Все в порядке, вы не должны бояться. Это нормально и естественно.  
\- Я не боюсь, но это же мерзко. Как вы можете говорить так спокойно? Разве вам самому не противно?  
\- Нисколько. А вы слишком волнуетесь.  
\- Я не волнуюсь, перестаньте меня успокаивать!  
\- Прошу прощения, я неправильно выразился. Я хотел сказать, что ваше тело взволновано, и с этим волнением непросто совладать. Но я могу помочь вам, это не займет много времени.  
\- А что будет потом? - сердито спросил он, поддаваясь своей вечной торопливой дальнозоркости. Он привык загадывать вперед, отдаленные последствия выискивать. И сейчас, когда непоправимое еще не произошло (и разумно ли было называть сексуальную связь непоправимой и необратимой?), его одна мысль занимала - не о том, что будет сейчас, сию минуту, и будет ли больно, и стыдно, и придется ли целоваться, - но о том, что начнется позже, в том временном отрезке, разворачивающемся из слов "после" и "потом", в неумолимом будущем. Если б он лежал с женщиной, ему было бы проще: он охотно или неохотно согласился бы "взять на себя ответственность", "поступить, как порядочный человек", "позаботиться о ребенке" (о, как тверда была его невежественная уверенность - что одной ночи довольно для зачатия!). А секс с мужчиной преображался в пугающе легкомысленный, почти безответственный акт: с намеком на подозрительное равноправие, с презрением к последствиям, с нежностью товарищеской или братской. Еще в младших чинах Райнхард слышал шепот перед большими сражениями: солдаты тайком договаривались о свиданиях, не для того, чтобы похоть потешить в последний раз, но лишь для того, чтобы вдвоем разделить и изжить страх смерти. На краю существования предрассудки исчезали, запреты и законы утрачивали силу и смысл: все равно утром придется умирать, и блюстители нравственности до них не доберутся. А выжившие притворялись, что не совершили ничего предосудительного, и забывали обо всем до следующей битвы. "Vivamus, mea Lesbia, atque amemus", - на все лады повторяли они, возвращаясь к подругам в миру. Чем выше поднимался Райнхард, тем реже доносились до него эти тайные беседы и уговоры: то ли старшие офицеры берегли его невинность, то ли опасались доносов, то ли - отчего бы и нет? - презирали эти плебейские утешения. Только трус не способен держать себя в руках! - считали они и, если совсем уж было невмочь, напивались дотла. А сам Райнхард - чем он отличался от простых солдат, раз тянулся за успокоением не к бутылке, а к живому человеку? Его спасала наивность: последней - бесстыжей, предсмертной - мечтой был сон рядом, в односпальной койке, в защищающих руках.  
\- Не беспокойтесь, - ответил Оберштайн, - потом ничего не будет.  
Вложил ли он осознанно двойной смысл в свой ответ, или спросонья неловко подобрал слова? Что бы ни случилось сейчас, под одеялом, дневной порядок вещей не сдвинулся бы и не рассыпался; огромное "ничто" поглотило бы и это утро. Они недалеко ушли от солдат, утешавших друг друга, вместо всепрощающей победы была им дана строгая иерархия. Потом все будет так, как прежде, - на это ли и намекнул Оберштайн? Он не собирался ни унижать Райнхарда, ни добывать себе привилегии таким изощренным путем; тень давнего спора о "номере втором" исчезала, едва появившись, привлеченная объятиями, как кровью. Оберштайн всегда знал свое место: секс ничего не менял, если не было встречного движения. Раздетые догола, они все равно были заключены в себе и не нарушали границ. Так встречались и расходились любовники на один раз, любовники с закрытыми лицами и измененными голосами. Столкнувшись на свету, не заговаривали о темноте.  
Только первое движение "за чертой", движение, приглашающее к совокуплению, было ошеломительно невинным: Оберштайн провел рукой по его волосам, от корней до кончиков, словно цирюльник. Спутанные пряди он расплел и разгладил, и отделил одну, у левого виска, накрутил на палец. А Райнхард оцепенел - поцелуй меньше поразил бы его, чем эта снисходительная ласка. Где и когда Оберштайн подглядел и запомнил ее, и почему решил сейчас вернуть ее Райнхарду - Райнхарду, который всегда дотрагивался сам и не получал ответного прикосновения? Значит, вот что чувствовал покойный Кирхиайс, когда его покровительственно трепали по голове, снизу вверх дотягиваясь рукой. Нет, неверно, он чувствовал что-то совсем другое, сердце у него не билось так бешено. Здесь разнилось восприятие, и эта разница была непоправимой. Там, где Кирхиайс оставался невозмутим, у Райнхарда кровь приливала к паху. В час тишины он предвидел новые битвы - и возбуждался сильнее в этом ожидании краха; прижимаясь к Оберштайну, он грезил о гибели государства, и мечты затейливо преломлялись, перерождались в томление плоти.  
В то утро они в первый раз занялись любовью - отстраненно, вежливо и деликатно, словно выполняя назначенную медицинскую процедуру. Связь не укрепилась и не истончилась; они не утратили иллюзий - оттого, что иллюзий не существовало вовсе, - и не испытали стыда. Когда все кончилось, под одеялом стало душно и жарко, Райнхард приподнялся и сел на краю постели. У него даже дыхание почти не сбилось: он был тренирован, он знал, как правильно дышать при физических нагрузках. Капелька пота скатилась по спине, на часах беззвучно сменились цифры; и по-летнему теплое тяжкое утро опрокинулось на него, как в раннем детстве, когда они жили в глуши, в стороне от больших дорог, и сестра будила его и сонного выводила умываться во дворе. Нагретая трава проминалась под ступнями, вода брызгала в лицо, и по небу проплывали облака - он даже сейчас помнил о них - облака, похожие на слонов. Однажды ему на босую ногу шлепнулась лягушка, и он ужасно орал, до смерти перепугав сестру - она решила, что его укусила оса или даже змея. И почти двадцать лет спустя Райнхарду так явственно вспомнилось это холодное, мокрое, отвратительно живое существо, что он вздрогнул и вытер о простыню перепачканную ладонь. Ему хотелось вымыться.  
\- Постельное белье придется сменить, - сказал Оберштайн - и даже по этой откровенной фразе никто не распознал бы в нем любовника, звучали в его голосе холодные интонации врача. - Не забудьте распорядиться об этом.  
\- Я прикажу.  
\- И примите душ.  
\- Да. А вы?  
\- Потом. После вас.  
\- Бессмысленно, - они оба говорили коротко и односложно, точно задыхались сейчас, в неподвижности, в абсолютном покое. - Пустая трата времени. Или вы стесняетесь меня, Оберштайн?  
\- Разумеется, нет. Но я не желаю стеснять вас.  
\- Вы меня не стесните. И так будет быстрее.  
Но Оберштайн был прав, Оберштайн лучше разбирался в возможных реакциях партнеров-однодневок, вчерашних девственников: в голом электрическом свету нагота становилась постыдной, и зеркала уличали ее. В романтической полутьме восприятие работало иначе, взгляд не опускался чересчур низко, а ручное зрение могло обмануть. Но в белых блестящих стенах, под струями воды, Оберштайн видел Райнхарда всего, с головы до округлых пяток, и даже из вежливости не отворачивался: ему выдали разрешение, и он пользовался им сполна. Смывая семя и с поразительной ловкостью уклоняясь от случайных прикосновений, он не жмурился и не берегся от брызг, он будто проводил визуальное исследование, на глаз определяя изъяны; и Райнхарду вдруг почудилось, что Оберштайн видит его не просто голым, а с начисто содранной кожей: как уродливое сплетение жил, мышц, костей и мяса.  
\- Что вы так смотрите? - спросил он хмуро, и руку поднял, закрываясь от Оберштайна, как от фотокамеры. - Это отвратительно, прекратите.  
\- Я предлагал вам вымыться первым, без меня, но вы отказались. Возьмите полотенце.  
\- Я вытрусь сам.  
\- Я не собирался навязывать вам свои услуги, - бесцветно сказал Оберштайн и на плечи Райнхарду накинул белое полотенце. - Разумеется, вы вытретесь сами, вы же не ребенок.  
Как странно повторил он - по неведению, не мог же он всезнающим быть, - слова сестры: "Райнхард, вытирайся сам, ты не маленький". А он капризничал, путался в полотенце и мокрыми ногами топал по полу, обижаясь до слез - зачем сестра не поможет ему? Прежде он не замечал, что полотенца здесь были такие же мягкие, снежно-белые, как в детстве, в том загородном доме. Только пахли они иначе, потому что сестра шила мешочки из лоскутков, насыпала внутрь раскрошенные лепестки фиалок, и подкладывала мешочки в шкаф, где хранила постельное белье и полотенца. Мягкое, пушистое слово "саше" пришло вместе с воспоминанием, с фиалковой тенью. Возможно ли, оттого он и спал плохо - оттого, что не чуял позабытого, сухого, цветочного запаха на подушках и простынях? Нет, нет, за всю жизнь он переменил столько казенных постелей, он отучился от нежных домашних привычек. И сегодня у него под рукой было хорошее снотворное - новое и едва опробованное. Райнхард и не хотел возврата к прошлому, даже к мешочкам с высушенными лепестками: в его положении мелкая слабость вела к большой беде. Одиночество растравляло раны, снимало слои с защитного панциря: тонкую кожу могла пробить любая игла. А рядом с Оберштайном Райнхард был в безопасности.  
\- Вы сумеете уйти незаметно? Может быть, приказать подать машину к заднему крыльцу?  
\- Нет необходимости, - чуть-чуть изменился тон, а лицо осталось неподвижным - Оберштайн и усмехался, почти не двигая губами. - Даже если узнают, что я провел ночь у вас, это не даст повода к сплетням и толкам. Не беспокойтесь.  
\- Вы можете поручиться?  
\- Могу. Гомосексуальные отношения распространены в армии во время боевых действий, а сейчас мир. И кроме того... это же просто смешно - вы и я не можем быть любовниками. Никто не мыслит так извращенно.  
\- Значит, можно ночевать с мужчиной, и никто ничего не заподозрит?  
\- Да, в империи. Не беспокойтесь, ваше превосходительство, вы не рискуете, ночуя со мной. Если бы с вами осталась женщина - это другое дело.  
\- Ночь наедине с женщиной всегда толкуют лишь в одном смысле?  
\- Да, двусмысленность исключена.  
\- Что ж, я запомню, - сказал Райнхард и нарисовал круг на запотевшем зеркале. - В моем положении стоит прислушиваться к общественному мнению.  
\- Хотя бы иногда, - ответил Оберштайн.

2

После ночи в горах Хильда Мариендорф почувствовала себя нехорошо. Разреженный чистый воздух, которым лечили чахоточных (поднимаясь выше, дорога вела к закрытому санаторию), не пошел ей на пользу, вирус проник в кровь. Но болезнь развивалась медленно, и опасные симптомы проявились не сразу: несколько дней она жила, как обычно, утром уезжала на службу, вечером возвращалась домой, ужинала с отцом, перед сном читала в постели, а потом гасила лампу и засыпала беспечно и сладко. Новое мимолетное знакомство не тронуло и не обеспокоило ее: на службе волей-неволей приходилось завязывать контакты, правда, чаще с мужчинами, чем с женщинами. И эту женщину она едва ли когда-нибудь увидела вновь, а если бы и увидела - то издали, застыв почтительно и безмолвно: статуя образцового секретаря на парадном приеме. Ей казалось, она ничего не унесла с собой из горного домика. И когда - о, всего через несколько дней, - чья-то тень пришла ночью и села рядом на кровать, тонкой рукой провела по груди и расстегнула пижаму, - Хильда вскрикнула и проснулась, будто в жару, с именем "Аннероза" на губах.  
Верхняя пуговица висела на одной нитке. Часы показывали три утра, за окном шел дождь, и подоконник был мокрым. Тишина стояла в доме, все спали, убаюканные мерным и ровным шумом: пусть как следует прольет ночью, тогда утром не понадобится зонт. Первый ливень уже кончался, струи редели, но Хильда встала с постели, шире распахнула раму и высунулась наружу, точно хотела смыть свой сон; страшно было снова лечь и увидать перед собой эту женщину, Аннерозу, графиню Грюневальд. А дождь мог отогнать мысли, остудить разгоряченную голову. Не подскочила ли температура, не начиналась ли у нее лихорадка - тревогой и кошмарами с эротическим привкусом? Она сняла пижамную куртку и приложила влажные ладони к груди, стирая приснившееся прикосновение; и ощущение чужой руки на голой коже не исчезло, но усилилось. Говорила ли что-то графиня или молча, осторожно дотрагивалась кончиками пальцев, как слепая, изучала ее? Призыв, предостережение или прощание таились в ее непрозвучавших, незапомнившихся словах. Может быть, она сказала: "Приходите", может быть, она попросила: "Не возвращайтесь и не думайте обо мне". Но Хильда и так не думала: лицо и голос легко стирались из памяти, линяли перед схожими по-родственному чертами; и графиня, приказав позабыть о себе, противного бы добилась. Ей ли было не знать об обратной силе забвения; тысячи лет до нее играли на этих струнках и говорили: "Не думайте" - чтобы помнили о них неотступно. Зачем бы она ни приходила, она отняла у Хильды покой, то душевное равновесие, что носило имя апатии. И болезнь вспыхнула бурно, как оспа: все же не зря называли в старинных книгах предрассветные часы - самыми опасными, часами демонов.  
\- Что ты такая хмурая? - спросил утром отец. - Что-то случилось?  
\- Не выспалась, - ответила Хильда. И солгала спокойно и быстро, хоть отец и не спрашивал ничего, не подталкивал ее ко лжи: - Зачиталась и забыла о времени. Если б не будильник, проспала бы, наверно. Ты слышал, ночью шел дождь?  
\- Нет, я-то спал. И сильный?  
\- Очень сильный, залил у меня подоконник. Ветер был северный.  
\- Что ж ты не закрыла окно?  
\- Так было бы душно.  
\- Ты не простудилась?  
\- С чего ты взял?  
\- Бледная, голос сиплый, ничего не ешь.  
\- Я ем. Папа, - вдруг сказала она очень мягко, - знаешь, может быть, я сегодня вернусь поздно. Не жди меня, ложись спать.  
Отец взглянул на нее и отвел глаза: не так легко она могла обвести его вокруг пальца. Добровольное соглашение издавна связывало их: ты не рассказываешь всей правды, я не задаю лишних вопросов, ты привираешь, я притворяюсь, что верю тебе. Они разрешали друг другу хранить секреты: не каждый отец мог дать дочери столько свободы, не каждый ребенок переступил бы через ревность к взрослой жизни отца. Они были еще и друзьями, а дружба не сочеталась с принуждением и самовластьем. Приходилось ограничивать простительное любопытство и не разбрасываться запретами и наставленьями. И все-таки Хильда вздрогнула, как преступница, и серебряную ложечку уронила на пол, когда отец спросил участливо:  
\- Много дел на службе, Хильда?  
\- Да, - сказала она и нагнулась, чтобы ложечку поднять, - очень много.  
\- Все-таки я подожду тебя к ужину. А если не дождусь, тебе же будет хуже.  
Заметил ли отец, что она покраснела и едва сдержала улыбку? Сумасшедшая блажь овладела ею на мгновение, черт дернул за язык: и все, пути назад не было; она из гордости не могла вернуться сегодня рано и к ужину. Так Псапфа писала на другой планете, тысячи, тысячи лет назад: "Но терпи, терпи: чересчур далеко все зашло". Отступление означало позор; теперь ей тоже по вкусу были военные доблести. Второй бессонной ночи она бы не перенесла. Взбодренный разум подкинул рецепт: наверно, новая встреча с графинею могла ее исцелить; два-три слова прогнали бы морок и скрепили вежливое равнодушие. И лишь один побочный эффект был у предложенного лекарства: что сказал бы Райнхард Лоэнграмм, узнав, что она без спроса потревожила его сестру? У нее больше не было отговорок и извинений, она сбросила броню порученца: старый приказ выполнила целиком, а нового не поступило. Он не давал разрешения на вторую поездку в горы. Впрочем, и не запрещал.  
Частные чувства сталкивались с официальными обязанностями, из сшибки частиц с противоположным зарядом рождалась тревога. Хильда прислушивалась к своему сердцу и не понимала, что ее беспокоит - разумному анализу не поддавалось это волнение, отвратительная щекотка в груди. Не будь она так молода, она решила бы, что заболела всерьез. И новый знак явился вслед за ночным видением, когда в обеденный перерыв она сидела в кабинете одна и от скуки чертила на салфетке, что придется - рука не за мыслями спешила, за тем смутным и бесформенным, что таилось в подсознании. Вошел мальчик-адъютант, чтобы забрать посуду - ей подавали обед отдельно, будто очень важной особе, - и Хильда подвинула на край стола опустевшую кофейную чашку, потянулась салфетку смять и замерла, только сейчас увидав, что написала бездумно. Бумажный квадратик покрывали глубоко вдавленные буквы: "А.ф.Г." - то ли вензель, то ли шифр, выдававший ее, как провалившуюся шпионку. Ей стало стыдно - а мальчик-адъютант невозмутимо взял салфетку и положил на блюдце, не глядя на синие рваные каракули. Он уже привык прислуживать женщине - и женщины в ней не видел, она чересчур походила на него самого; так же спокойно он мог на товарища и сослуживца смотреть, на ровесника в академии - они просто не попадали в круг любви.  
Но так же и сама Хильда смотрела на графиню Грюневальд, не сознавая угрозы: как ни мало она думала о "таких вещах" (эвфемизм для вожделения, страсти и секса), но все-таки знала - тут нужен мужчина. Только у нее пока не хватало времени на мужчин: она хотела влюбиться, но не сейчас, а когда-нибудь потом. И не сомневалась, что сумеет распознать эту любовь по приметам, сотни раз перечисленным в книгах: милый образ нейдет из мыслей, милый голос звучит издали, "лишь тебя увижу, уж я не в силах вымолвить слова", темнеет в глазах, звон в ушах непрерывный. И образ тот в движенье, в смене вечной, огнем начертан в глубине сердечной. Она ничего не чувствовала, на все вопросы отвечала сама себе: "Нет, нет, нет", - и лишь под кожей быстро пробегал легкий жар, "тонкий огонек".  
Никто не обвинил бы ее в ветрености и легкомыслии: она всегда принимала взвешенные решения. Служащие в адмиралтействе вольны были распоряжаться свободным временем по собственному усмотрению, с них не спрашивали, что они делали нынче вечером. "Я просто съезжу на нее посмотреть", - думала Хильда, спускаясь к поданному автомобилю: конец рабочего дня, разъезд, она еще задержалась. И впервые в жизни жалела, что не умеет водить: неразговорчивый водитель становился ненужным свидетелем, и обузой, и укором. "Я просто проверю, не мешает ли ей охрана, вот и все", - пусть эта проверка граничила с самоуправством, но Хильда накрепко уцепилась за нее: не было предлога невиннее, чтоб оправдать внезапный визит. Ведь графиня все равно не узнала бы правды; ее странные отношения с братом Хильда использовала в своих интересах - и почти не стыдилась: маленькое лукавство никому не причинило бы зла. Она ехала взглянуть на графиню - может быть, только издали, как на чужую, на минутку или на две. Она не желала ничего дурного.  
Но за несколько километров до ворот поместья ее вдруг пронзил бессмысленный страх, ей почудилось - не в облаках ли она разглядела крест или иной символ смерти? - что с графиней случилось несчастье. Еще чуть-чуть - и она бы схватила водителя за плечо и закричала: "Гоните же скорее, чего вы ждете, ведь она, наверно, умирает!". Это было уже безумие, месть расшатанных от бессонницы нервов. Никогда она не расклеивалась так легко; не зря говорили, что кофе - возбуждающий напиток, и нельзя им злоупотреблять. А она-то пила его без конца, покрепче, без сахара, иначе голова не работала. Искусственное возбуждение настигло ее невовремя. Водитель сбросил скорость и одной рукой повел, расслабленно откинувшись на сиденье - видно, рад был вырваться за город просто так, посередине недели. Бесформенные облака висели в небе, и, напрягшись изо всех сил, Хильда отыскала для них отражения на земле: на пуховки для пудры они походили. Она испугалась пуховок, храбрая портняжка, странствующий подмастерье, дева-в-доспехах. Нет, ей не дано было сойти с ума: она бы тут же начала анализировать все, что с ней происходит, на фазы разбивать сумасшествие - и этим бы спаслась. Распотрошенный страх умирал, как животное. Хильда могла бы анатомом стать: пока ей удавалось препарировать собственные ощущения, и лишь влечение к графине упрямо не распадалось на атомы, цельною, неделимой частицей представало в воображении. Но она еще рассчитывала найти разгадку прямо на месте, практическим опытом подтвердив теорию любви. Впрочем, термин "любовь" был неудовлетворителен: он явился из черновиков, и после опыта Хильда вычеркнула бы его без пощады.  
\- Все в порядке, госпожа Хильда? - спросил водитель.  
\- Да, все хорошо. Остановитесь, пожалуйста, я выйду. Хочу подышать.  
Как в первый раз, она пешком пошла к дому, по лесной дороге, усыпанной прошлогодней хвоей. Наступал вечер, солнце валилось все ниже у нее за спиной, и прохладный воздух остужал лицо и руки, заползал под жакет. Ах, нужно было утром одеться потеплее. Вдруг мелькнула мысль, что отец ждет ее к ужину и не дождется, и она поежилась виновато, будто сбежала с уроков и без спроса бросилась прожигать жизнь, ускользнула из-под родительского надзора. Но ведь она предупредила заранее, она почти не обманула, а отец не сказал бы ей и слова - все уж давно было сказано раз и навсегда: "Хильда, ты не должна отчитываться передо мной за каждый шаг, я доверяю тебе и сам знаю, что ты не наделаешь глупостей". Как снисходителен был он к дочери, и как сурово она судила себя за то, что подчинялась смутному желанию, искала то, чего не было на свете, и врывалась в хрупкое существование бедной женщины, милой женщины, ничего не просившей у судьбы, кроме покоя. Еще не поздно было развернуться и уйти прочь (нет, поздно, ведь водитель, конечно, обогнал ее и предупредил графиню; ее уже ждали), но упрямая страсть, навязчивая идея, тащила Хильду вперед; и она покорялась своему влечению, и шла с напряженным и злым лицом, будто по приказу или через силу, или - как в сказке - по обнаженным ножам. Ей хотелось, чтоб графиня встретила ее холодно и избавила от утомительных мечтаний, разделительную черту провела по земле; ей хотелось очнуться и вернуть утраченную ясность и четкость мыслей, бесполую бессердечность. За чистый разум она отдала бы все привязанности и смятения чувств.  
Словно во сне, повторялся тот день, и только странные расхождения резали сердце: не так падали красные лучи на землю, не так поднимался дым из каминной трубы, и сама Хильда была не та, словно меченая, с бесцветным ожогом на груди. Она ждала, что графиня обернется от горшков с цветами, опустив лейку в слабой руке, и прозрачный ручеек стечет вниз, в траву; она ждала холодной встречи, прищуренного взгляда: кто вы, непрошеная пришелица, лукавый вестник в крылатых сапожках? Она ждала неузнаванья. Но перед домом было пусто и тихо, как на покинутой осенней даче, и спущенные занавески не шевельнулись навстречу ее шагам. Она ошиблась, водитель не предупредил о ней: может быть, поехал по другой дороге и заблудился? Но только одна дорога проходила здесь, как же он мог сбиться с пути? Или все, что она видела и ощущала сейчас, было изощренным продолжением сна, фантазией разыгравшегося ума; или она до сих пор спала в своей комнате, и верхняя пуговица пижамы висела на одной нитке, и через мгновение должен был зазвенеть будильник? Она уже не отличала видений от яви, и замерла растерянно, не зная, что ей делать - идти вперед, к дому, убегать прочь, просыпаться скорее? Сумасшествие все-таки настигло Хильду, подкралось сзади и закрыло черными ладонями глаза. А она-то думала, что совершенно здорова!  
\- Вы пришли ко мне? - но через секунду - вместо будильника - мелодичный голос прогнал наваждение, и Хильда повернула голову на зов. - Что вам угодно?  
Графиня сидела на скамеечке поодаль, с видом на озеро, та же розовая шаль окутывала ее плечи, храня от вечерней горней сырости; почти все совпадало - по желанию Хильды, и все-таки не было совершенного соответствия. Раскрытая книга на коленях, ландышевый лист вместо закладки, платье другого цвета - новые и новые искажения находил взгляд, и Хильда путалась в мелочах, и не помнила - что было в прошлый раз, что есть сейчас, а что она сама выдумала и намечтала, пока шла сюда, уже не зная, с чем и зачем идет. Горло сдавило от злости. А графиня захлопнула книгу - и этот мягкий хлопок усилился многократно, эхо отчего-то подхватило его: неживой звук вместо живых голосов. Наверно, оно не любило людей, даже тихую графиню - нет, ее более других: за обидную немоту.  
\- Фройляйн Мариендорф? - мягко и удивленно произнесла она, встала и пошла навстречу, напрямик по росистой траве. - Отчего вы приехали, что-то случилось? Я не ждала вас.  
\- Ничего, - сказала Хильда, - ничего страшного, не беспокойтесь.  
\- Вы уверены? Вы очень бледны, что же все-таки случилось?  
\- Клянусь вам, ничего страшного. Мне только надо убедиться, что охрана не мешает вам.  
\- Нисколько не мешает.  
\- Поверьте, как только ситуация изменится, охрану уберут. Никто не нарушит ваше уединение.  
\- Надеюсь на это.  
\- Простите меня, графиня. Я обещаю, что никто больше не станет вам докучать, я сама не обеспокою вас снова. Но вопрос вашей безопасности...  
\- Я в безопасности, благодаря вам, Хильда, - перебила графиня и улыбнулась медленно, словно припоминая, как улыбаются всерьез, не притворяясь. - Полно, не волнуйтесь так сильно, ведь я не прогоняю вас.  
Ночью им не пришлось спать. Лишь под утро Хильда задремала ненадолго, но проснулась от чужого вздоха - услышанного ли наяву или опять во сне? - и, не открывая глаз, притянула к себе графиню, ощупью нашла ее губы. Распущенные золотые волосы опутали Хильду, словно сети, и в раздраженной, усталой памяти пронеслись внезапно строчки о том, кто "был так прекрасен, что родная сестра его удушилась косою из страха в него влюбиться". Ревность кольнула иголочкой, а она не поняла даже, кого и к кому ревнует. Ах, графиня и вправду могла бы повеситься на своих волосах. И строка-отрицание, строка-разгадка догнала Хильду и заставила еще крепче прижать обнаженное тело графини к груди: "Но он был не тот, кого я любила". Вот нежданное толкование выпало ей, будто билетик в лотерее - оттого, что одна ассоциация потянула за собой другую, и обрывки цитат сложились в стихи. А графиня молча взяла ее за виски, вгляделась так близко и рот ей закрыла, предупреждая смущение, вопросы и оправдания. "Слушать ничего не хочу, - таилось в мягком и медленном поцелуе, - и не спорьте со мною, я знаю лучше". Даже полумальчишке Хильде не удалось подчинить графиню и верховодить в постели - подобно своим предшественникам, она потерпела поражение и не пожалела о нем.  
Сейчас они были равны - две раздетые женщины, сбросившие дневное бремя титулов и должностей, ускользнувшие на время из мужского мира. Ценности и доказательства силы не имели больше никакого значения: третий человек - тот, "кто был так красив", - не мог им помешать и перетянуть чашку весов. Могущество изменяло ему: он лучше властвовал над мужчинами, чем над женщинами. И мужчины охотнее признавали его власть. А Хильда в объятиях графини бежала от политики на анархический островок свободы размером с двуспальную кровать. Знаки различия не прикалывали прямо к коже: приходилось снимать их вместе с одеждой. Хильда была просто Хильдой, а не секретарем его превосходительства, - не к этому ли и подталкивала ее графиня, предложив называть друг друга просто по имени, без церемоний? Кто на этом свете еще обращался к самой графине - "Аннероза", как к подруге? Но сотканная дружба не взывала к откровенности и не дарила откровенностей взамен; прозрачную преграду ощущала Хильда, как нераскрытую и нераскрываемую тайну. Графиня уступала многое, с обидной легкостью отказывалась от счастья, любви и даже - кому-то казалось и так - от собственной чести; и все-таки оставалось пространство, которое она никому бы не отдала, предпочла бы смерть его потере. Эта была последняя и единственная линия ее обороны, ее убежище. Что было в нем спрятано - ее убеждения, воспоминания, гордость или душа? - неизвестно, но никто не мог проникнуть туда, и оттого никто не мог увидеть ее настоящую. Не под маской, а под вуалью скрывалось ее лицо, и дымка размывала черты.  
\- Пять часов, вам пора ехать.  
\- Пять часов, уже? Но я не предупредила водителя, он, наверно, спит.  
\- Не волнуйтесь, через двадцать минут он будет ждать вас. Вы успеете выпить кофе.  
\- Я не хочу кофе, - сказала Хильда и поцеловала ее в плечо.  
Двадцати минут едва хватило, чтобы встать и одеться: прежде она не была так ленива, прежде она не ночевала в незнакомых спальнях, пьяная от возбуждения, так что наутро вспомнить не могла, куда бросила одежду, и не под кровать ли улетел один сапог (или - только не это! - в окно?). Растрепанная, сонная, счастливая, она бродила по спальне, с кресла поднимала рубашку, с письменного столика - брюки, и по углам, как спящих собак, собирала сапоги. А графиня смотрела с кровати, подперев кулаком щеку, и в полумраке девочкой казалась, младше самой Хильды. Волосы ее сияли тихо, словно отражали солнечный свет. Наверно, она не принимала прежде в этой спальне ни любовников, ни любовниц, в целомудрии и уединении проводила ночи; и даже суровый и беспристрастный следователь не нашел бы в случившемся ее вины, ведь Хильда приехала к ней сама и осталась до утра, ведь Хильда первая подсела к ней близко и прикоснулась губами к ее щеке, ведь Хильда и соблазнила ее, а не наоборот. А скандальная репутация графини была сильно преувеличена при старом дворе.  
\- Можно, я приеду к вам сегодня вечером?  
\- Нет, нельзя, - улыбнувшись, ответила графиня - и даже с ее нежным отказом Хильда не смела спорить. - Ни сегодня, ни завтра.  
\- А послезавтра?  
\- Если вы не найдете себе других развлечений. Будьте благоразумны, Хильда, вы не можете ночевать у меня все время, вы устанете, и пойдут слухи.  
\- Никто не узнает. Мой водитель не болтлив, а отцу все равно. И вы никому не скажете, и я никому не скажу. Можно, я приеду послезавтра? - спросила Хильда и наклонилась к графине, целуя не победительно, а робко. Угар проходил, она была неопытным и застенчивым возлюбленным, она уже боялась рассердить свою подругу. - Можно, Аннероза?  
\- Приезжайте, если не найдете других развлечений, - повторила графиня и легонько оттолкнула ее. - А сейчас ступайте, вам пора.

3

Она не нашла других развлечений. Редкие свидания выпадали, как выигрыш, как лакомство: не успеешь насытиться за пять-шесть часов в неделю. Упрямо торгуясь, Хильда вымаливала следующую встречу: время их истекало, приближался новый поход, и - как в старинной солдатской песенке - если б с ней случилась беда, кого бы графиня стала ждать по вечерам, когда поднимался туман? Стоило ли понапрасну искушать судьбу? Но графиня была непреклонна, и споры с нею оканчивались ничем - не ссорою, а поцелуями. Ах, как верно сравнивал кто-то плотскую любовь с дневным сном: чем больше ее вкушаешь, тем больше жаждешь; ах, как умно размышлял он о природе любви, называя высшим желанием - благо любимого. Книжная девочка Хильда помнила эти изящные рассуждения, и прикладывала их к себе, как готовое платье, прикидывая - так ли чувствует? а если чувствует так, то значит, любит? Но что-то смущало ее и останавливало на полпути, удерживало от признаний: легкая неискренность, неокончательная уверенность, или глубоко зарытое равнодушие. Ей нравилось не только лежать с графинею в кровати - но и прогуливаться с нею возле озера на закате, и разматывать разноцветные нитки для вышивания, и вслух ей читать, наугад выбрав книгу. Она ничего не искала в таких вечерах, кроме покоя и близости, она отдыхала от себя самой. Если б не обязательные пререкания - когда можно явиться вновь, через два или через три дня? - если б не эти пререкания, уже наполовину шутливые, их встречи были бы безмятежны. И лишь однажды подавленное напряжение прорвалось наружу, когда графиня, дослушав главу, спросила рассеянно, точно и не слушала вовсе:  
\- Как вы думаете, Хильда, меня так и будут охранять до самой смерти?  
Хильда промолчала и перевернула страницу. "Уж не думаете ли вы, что я приезжаю шпионить за вами?" - непозволительно злой ответ горел на губах, обличая ее тревогу. И не было ни слова утешения, ведь графиня не жаловалась, а задавала разумный вопрос, нет, почти приказывала - разузнать и доложить. И Хильда не могла противиться этой мягкой, гипнотизирующей, упоительной власти, и злилась на себя за эту покорность. Любое подчинение было хорошо в меру, клятву верности она принесла брату, а не сестре. Так отчего же графиня полагалась на нее и не ждала возражений? Так отчего же она сама слушалась и играла слугу двух господ, волей-неволей запутываясь в паутине чужих отношений? Как будто у нее не было собственной жизни! Как будто ее жизнь еще шла отдельно от Райнхарда Лоэнграмма и графини Грюневальд...  
\- Ваше превосходительство, - сказала Хильда через два дня, - разрешите обратиться к вам?  
Райнхард кивнул благосклонно: нынче он был в хорошем настроении. Слуги и царедворцы, лукавые и не очень, умели выбирать подходящие моменты для тонких бесед, и Хильда в совершенстве освоила эту науку. Впрочем, на женщин Райнхард и в великом раздражении не повышал голоса: ему тоже привили начатки галантности, внушили, как важно быть вежливым и серьезным.  
\- Вы хотели о чем-то меня спросить, фройляйн?  
\- Да, если позволите.  
\- Пожалуйста, я слушаю вас.  
\- Это касается графини Грюневальд.  
\- О, вот как? Насколько мне известно, она в безопасности.  
\- Да, ваше превосходительство, теперь, когда похищение свершилось, графиня в безопасности.  
\- Так в чем же дело? Говорите, не бойтесь.  
\- Мне кажется, теперь можно было бы убрать охрану с ее виллы.  
\- Вы считаете, фройляйн, что это будет разумный шаг?  
\- Непосредственной угрозы больше нет, и кроме того... - она запнулась, но Райнхард молчал, ни словом не помогая ей, не переспрашивая ободряюще: "И кроме того?". Она должна была выбираться сама. - И кроме того, я полагаю, что это отвечало бы желаниям графини.  
\- О, - холодно сказал он, - вы так думаете?  
Она зашла на чужую территорию, вмешалась в семейные дела. Райнхард не мог вспылить и закричать, ударив по столу кулаком: "Не лезьте, куда не просят!" - о нет, он был слишком хорошо воспитан. Но он осаживал ее не кнутом, а голосом, и надо было оглохнуть или отупеть, чтоб неверно истолковать его ровный и очень вежливый тон. Некоторые вопросы не подлежали обсуждению ни с ней, ни с кем-то иным; он решал их самостоятельно - в его руках собралось достаточно власти, пропала нужда в непрошеных советчиках. Будь он Голденбаумом, ее ждала бы отставка и опала, но нынче наступила оттепель, радикальные средства лечения вышли из моды. Стоило просто-напросто перевести разговор.  
Через третьи лица, через начальника охраны, исправно сочинявшего отчеты, он приближался к своей сестре, новую связь плел взамен разорванной. Ее не охраняли уже, а сторожили - не этого ли она боялась, когда Хильда в первую встречу наивно уговаривала ее и приводила разумные доводы, так или иначе сведенные к одному неразумному: "Пожалейте вашего брата!"? Из этой жалости сооружали клетку, ради безопасности ограничивали свободу: чтоб нельзя было ни войти, ни выйти. Или разгадка была гораздо проще и бесхитростнее: бедный Райнхард, привыкнув к постоянной охране на своем высоком посту, сам ее не замечал и не думал, что ее замечали другие. Что плохого случится, если пара солдат подежурит за воротами на всякий случай? Графиня даже не увидит, как блестят на солнце дула их винтовок.  
О нет, думала Хильда, вытягивая руки по швам: военным порядкам она подчинялась, хоть сама не носила формы; о нет, даже враги не смели обвинять его в легкомыслии и равнодушии, а она-то ему союзником была, но отыскивала, будто специально, самое оскорбительное объяснение его поступкам. Что за злое и гадкое чувство говорило в ней? Отчего ей хотелось встать третьей между ними, между Райнхардом и графиней, и решетку руками раздвинуть? О нет, не просьба графини вела ее, а эгоизм и скрытая корысть: она желала для себя спасти графиню, она уже знала разгадку. Подавленный страх никогда не стихал в груди Райнхарда, вырабатывал энергию, как легендарный вечный двигатель, и подрагивал, и постукивал, противореча биению пульса. Что стоили все доводы и выкладки о свободе, если он боялся за сестру? Потеряв половину души, поневоле начнешь трястись над оставшейся половиной и прятать ее так, чтоб никто до нее не добрался. Он еще сумел отпустить графиню из своего дома, не приставил к ней ни вооруженных служанок, ни добровольных шпионов. Он хотел слушаться старшую сестру, но дурные предчувствия и сны мешали послушанию; теперь ему было что терять - и он боялся. Их всего-то и осталось двое в мире, и никто не мог стать для них новым третьим. "Ради вас я сумею ее защитить", - Хильде хватало ума проглотить эту ложь. Как бы она защищала графиню - рассудительными речами или маленьким карманным бластером - из него в белый свет палить, а не в убийц? И ради кого защищала - ради растерянного мальчика, испугавшегося одиночества и темноты? Нет, ничего не подозревая, Райнхард прозревал все и чуял в ней соперника, а не соратника: по иным дорогам нельзя было идти вдвоем; заслоняя графиню от пули, Хильда думала бы только о ней, а не о нем, не для него приносила бы жертву. Она могла оттеснить его прочь.  
\- Я подумаю над вашим предложением, - тем временем сказал Райнхард, без гнева, самым будничным и спокойным тоном. Его неудовольствие было перестраховкой, он на всякий случай отстранял ее, зная уже, как она настойчива. Но время от времени можно было легко обойтись и без советов. - Что-нибудь еще у вас, фройляйн?  
\- Нет, ничего. Прошу прощения, ваше превосходительство, могу ли я также обратиться к вам по личному вопросу?  
\- Разумеется.  
\- Если позволите, я бы хотела уйти сегодня пораньше.  
\- У вас что-то случилось? Граф Мариендорф нездоров?  
\- Нет, он ни при чем, это... личное. Ваше превосходительство, я обещаю, что никогда больше подобное не повторится.  
\- Вы плохо себя чувствуете? - спросил Райнхард. Он не умел различать здоровых и больных людей, он смотрел мимо - не специально, просто взгляд все время притягивало что-то другое, что-то важнее Хильды Мариендорф. - Вы больны?  
\- Да, больна, - ответила она тихо.  
Голос у нее был хриплый. Они и прежде играли в учителя и ученицу, но ученица всегда была прилежна, а учитель - строг и справедлив: она отвечала заученный урок, а он слушал и ронял похвалу. Снизу вверх она смотрела на него, даже когда он сидел, а она стояла перед столом и говорила без подсказки и без бумажки, легко и четко объясняла, отчего надо делать так, а не иначе. На любой вопрос у нее был готов ответ, и никогда она не шептала, растерявшись: "Я не знаю, я не помню, мы этого не проходили". Он и ценил Хильду за умение вывернуться, на ходу что-нибудь придумать, сыграть по новым правилам. Оцепеневшие умы ему крепко надоели, пришла пора гибкости и лукавства: быстрота реакции выручала, как на войне, и когда Хильда отстреливалась от его ловких вопросов, ему и впрямь - словно он одурел от покушений - чудилось, что оружие взблескивает в ее руках.  
Но разыгрывая школьные сценки, они скользили по одной накатанной грани, без вольностей и импровизаций: ученица никогда не лгала учителю и не отпрашивалась с урока домой. Рядом с Райнхардом люди не имели права болеть - ведь он же был совершенно здоров. В мирное время им одно требование предъявляли: беспрекословно и неустанно выполнять свои обязанности, на своем месте не допускать срывов. Ведь Райнхард полагался на них - и как бы они посмели предать его доверие? Две тени - исчезнувшая и выросшая вновь, Кирхиайс и Оберштайн - избаловали его своим постоянством и своею неутомимостью: болезни не могли с ними совладать, проще было сразу позвать смерть. И лишь Хильда заслуживала высочайшего снисхождения - оттого что женщиной была, а женщины - и в этом Райнхард не сомневался - слабее мужчин. С ней полагалось обращаться вежливее и мягче, прощать то, что другим не прощали, унизительные поблажки подбрасывать. И пусть она сама никогда не давала повода к потачкам, и обиделась бы, если б ее выделяли за ее пол, - но Райнхарду хотелось лишний раз продемонстрировать замечательную учтивость (и поставить Хильду на место). Сколько бы она ни притворялась, что равна мужчинам, абсолютная мимикрия была недостижима: она не могла слиться с окружением. А дурная бледность и хрипотца срывали последнюю маскировку.  
\- Если вы больны, поезжайте домой. Сегодня вы мне больше не понадобитесь.  
Она не заспорила с ним, не вскинулась горячо - как же так, подождите, я не брошу дела прямо сейчас! - и это тоже было признаком нездоровья. Если б на стене висело зеркало, они отразились бы в нем - похожие, как близнецы, с одинаковым утомлением в зрачках, с одинаково белыми от недосыпа губами. Но глядя друг на друга, они не замечали сходства и думали мимолетно: а он (она) плохо выглядит, надо бы ему (ей) отдохнуть. Райнхард первым успел проявить великодушие. Ему приятно было пожалеть Хильду - и отметить с неосознанным самодовольством, что он ее жалеет. Будь он эгоцентричен, он бы и не заметил, что она себя плохо чувствует, не правда ли? А он заметил, и отпустил ее домой, и мог даже на два дня отпустить (но не больше) - пусть лечится и ни о чем не беспокоится. Аппарат должен функционировать четко, без сбоев, - и долгая болезнь секретаря привела бы к нарушениям в системе. Быстрое выздоровление было и в ее интересах.  
\- Благодарю вас, ваше превосходительство.  
\- Вы можете не приезжать завтра.  
\- Вы очень добры, ваше превосходительство, - сказала Хильда и поклонилась, - но завтра я буду в порядке.  
\- Тогда до завтра, - с прохладцей ответил Райнхард. - Выздоравливайте скорее, фройляйн.  
Ночью Оберштайн пришел к нему в спальню и лег рядом, без слов привлек к себе. В постели они целовались в губы, это непременным сигналом было: пора отложить дела и заняться любовью. И правота Оберштайна подтверждалась с каждым свиданием: сколько ночей они проводили вместе, не скрываясь, и не платили за них ни сплетнями, ни шепотками, ни ропотом. Восхитительное простодушие служило лучшим покровом: Райнхарду не спустили бы сверхурочных предрассветных трудов наедине с секретарем, и из секретарей перевели бы Хильду в любовницы - с сохранением оклада. А с Оберштайном что можно было делать до утра - не любоваться же звездами. И кто бы стал тратить время, выясняя, когда он приезжает и когда уезжает? Ворота открывались автоматически, солдаты дремали на посту. Мирные времена наступили, и ненадолго повывелись самоубийцы, непременно желавшие пробраться домой к удачливому юному Райнхарду, бывшему "белобрысому сопляку".  
\- И все-таки я считаю, что нам не стоит встречаться так часто, - когда жажда была утолена, Оберштайн с удовольствием говорил об экономии воды, - вы изнуряете себя и можете заболеть. Весной труднее сохранить силы, а вы тратите их весьма неосмотрительно.  
\- Ничего подобного, я прекрасно себя чувствую. Успокойтесь, Оберштайн, вы меня нисколько не утомляете.  
\- Вы ошибаетесь, секс забирает много энергии. Сейчас вы удовлетворены, и вам кажется, что вы бодры, но вскоре вы поймете, что устали сильнее.  
\- По-моему, вы хотите меня запугать. Разве я так похож на больного?  
\- Вы бледны, - очень просто сказал Оберштайн, будто сам всегда был румян, - возможно, это признак нездоровья.  
\- Я всего-навсего провожу много времени в помещении, мне некогда загорать.  
\- И это тоже дурно, вы совсем не видите солнца.  
\- Вполне достаточно. Впрочем, говорят, сейчас появился какой-то вирус, и все болеют, - заметил Райнхард, и в голосе его послышалось презрение: к нему-то наверняка никакие болезни не приставали, ни сезонные, ни случайные. - Даже фройляйн, кажется, заболела, и поэтому ушла сегодня пораньше. Но вряд ли она меня заразила.  
\- Вот как? Она пожаловалась вам на плохое самочувствие?  
\- Нет, она просто дурно выглядела. А мы беседовали о...  
\- О чем же?  
\- О ком. О моей сестре.  
\- О вашей сестре... да, верно, вы же до сих пор не распорядились снять охрану вокруг виллы графини Грюневальд. Если мне будет позволено задать вопрос...  
\- Вы сговорились с фройляйн, не так ли? - беззлобно спросил Райнхард. - Что ж, задайте ваш вопрос, я охотно его выслушаю.  
Он смягчался после секса, и если не засыпал сразу, то беседовал с Оберштайном, - и разговоры, незаметно для него самого, были спокойнее и доброжелательнее тех, что звучали днем. По ночам с ним можно было договориться - и нельзя заключить договор: он выслушивал объяснения, но не давал обещаний, он никогда не говорил вслух, что согласен, все решения принимая на свежую голову. Но за столом, в своем кабинете, он мог вспылить или заслониться следующей аудиенцией, а из постели ему было некуда деться. И Оберштайна он тоже не смел прогнать с кровати за дерзость: у зябкого Райнхарда даже злость гасла, когда он думал, как холодно вылезать из-под нагретого одеяла - в комнату с выключенным светом, с открытым настежь окном. А Оберштайн не злоупотреблял своею свободой и не болтал лишнего - ему, наверно, тоже не хотелось уходить впотьмах, среди ночи, как в настоящей любовной ссоре.  
\- Отчего вы все-таки не хотите убрать охрану? Непосредственная угроза исчезла, кроме того, вы знали с самого начала, что похитители преследуют совсем иную цель. Теперь же вы привлекаете к графине лишнее внимание, а это неоправданный риск.  
\- Я забочусь о ее безопасности. Нет, право, Оберштайн, вы точно сговорились с фройляйн, вы даже выбрали почти одни и те же слова, чтобы переубедить меня, - он уходил от ответа, ему лень было отказывать напрямик. - Я подумаю об этом.  
\- Как вам будет угодно. Что касается просьбы фройляйн... нет, мы не сговорились, это случайное совпадение.  
\- Я заметил, что вы часто мыслите одинаково.  
\- Но ее мотивы совершенно ясны.  
\- Вот как? Мне они неясны, расскажите мне о них.  
\- Очевидно, она любит вашу сестру, графиню Грюневальд.  
\- Откуда вы знаете?  
\- Из донесений начальника охраны. За все время наблюдений фройляйн Мариендорф шесть раз приезжала к графине и оставалась у нее ночевать, а утром графиня выходила провожать ее.  
\- Зачем она ездит к сестре? Я не приказывал ей.  
\- Но вы и не запретили.  
\- А, я понимаю. Да, конечно. Это бывает. Конечно, бывает.  
\- Будто в "Мариенбадской элегии", - тихо, удивительно изменив тон, проговорил Оберштайн, словно вслух подумал, пленившись внезапным созвучием. - Впрочем, неважно.  
Райнхард не учил древних стихов, литературу в академии преподавали прохладно и скупо, не пытаясь заинтересовать курсантов. К чему им были книжки, их головы не забивали всяким вздором: меньше знаешь, крепче спишь, лучше сражаешься за императора. А у него после выпуска не оставалось времени на чтение, редко-редко он просматривал что-то, отдыхая, и забывал: истории чужой жизни его не пленяли, к ритмам и рифмам он был глух. Но сейчас, слушая Оберштайна, он увидел совершенно ясно сестру, кутающуюся в шаль, растворяющую дверь в росу и туман, - увидел ее одну и пробормотал бездумно, не замечая смысла слов: "Так у ворот она меня встречала..."  
\- Как странно, - добавил он, не выдавая растерянности (откуда пришли эти стихи? не внушил ли их Оберштайн, чтоб затем связать его мнимым совпадением мыслей?), - что начальник охраны с такой уверенностью судит о любви по косвенным признакам. Он вообще не должен обращать внимания на такие вещи.  
\- Пока приказ не отменен, он должен следить за всеми, кто приезжает к графине Грюневальд, любой человек, возможно, представляет угрозу ее жизни и безопасности. Вы бы сурово спросили с него, если бы он не обращал внимания на гостей графини.  
\- Чем же моей сестре угрожает фройляйн Мариендорф?  
\- Вам лучше знать, - уклончиво ответил Оберштайн.  
Сестра не слушалась его - и смешно было бы ей, старшей, слушаться младшего брата, и смешно было бы ему врываться в ее жизнь и указывать, с кем можно спать, а с кем нельзя. Райнхард не знал выражения "двойные стандарты": из повседневной имперской речи его изгнали пятьсот лет назад, вместе с другими неназываемыми признаками несуществующей свободы. Язык тоже подчинялся правящему режиму и застывал в смоле вместе с ним. Глухое раздражение не имело настоящего имени и едва поддавалось толкованию: связь с Оберштайном была простительной, безопасной, допустимой; связь фройляйн и сестры была извращением, почти преступлением. В мыслях промелькнули обрывки - тоже прочитанные, конечно, казенною сухостью веяло от стиля и выбора слов, - что-то о нравственности и морали, о женской невинности, о возмутительных пороках и распутстве; и Райнхард устыдился, точно вслух все произнес, на миг предал сестру и присоединился к тем, кто шептался о ней и осуждал свысока, и называл попросту "королевской шлюхой". Как смели требовать целомудрия в государстве с узаконенной покупкой и продажей женщин, как смели превозносить чистоту, а потом, охрипнув от праведного гнева, тискать девочек по углам и бормотать: "Нарвалась, так сама виновата, заткнись и не ори!". И как смел сам Райнхард хотя бы на секунду стать таким же, молча, тайком согласиться: что разрешено мужчинам, женщинам - запрещено? Как смел он ревновать сестру?  
\- Я ничего не знаю и не хочу знать, это меня не касается. Я сам попросил ее однажды съездить к сестре, я не запрещал им видеться, и не имею права запрещать, это было бы просто смешно.  
\- Вы не ревнуете?  
\- Что же вы такое говорите, Оберштайн? - устало сказал Райнхард. - Какое мне дело до вкусов фройляйн? Я не желаю вмешиваться.  
\- А если она и впредь будет пренебрегать своими обязанностями из-за личных проблем?  
\- Вы же знаете, что это невозможно. Она действительно была больна сегодня, она мне не солгала.  
\- Любовную тоску легко спутать с болезнью.  
\- Наверно, это одно и то же.  
\- Возможно, вы правы, - а Оберштайн уступил неожиданно - никогда нельзя было предсказать, что он оборвет спор и отступит, и никогда не было радости от одержанной победы. - Пожалуй, этот вопрос не имеет большого значения. Идите ко мне.  
Иногда он был почти нежен; к извечной внимательности и чуткости примешивалась теплота, которую искушенный партнер назвал бы верным признаком любви - но Райнхард был неискушен и принимал, как должное, эти мягкие долгие прикосновения пальцев и губ. Усталые мышцы расслаблялись, тело готовилось ко сну: с возрастом неторопливое совокупление заменяло колыбельную. Ритм убаюкивал, будто покачивание на руках, отрешенная блаженная слабость охватывала его вместе с объятиями. Поцелуи проходили бесследно, Райнхард и не знал, что можно целовать до синяков; все, что с ним происходило, происходило со всеми в мире, и едва ли кто-то занимался любовью иначе (он думал не о механическом акте, приводящем к зачатию у женщин, но о прелюдии, о предшествующих ласках, и преподанные уроки секса казались ему единственно верными). Обнимая Оберштайна, он чувствовал одно и то же удивление: не таился ли какой-то подвох в простом сближении, не допускал ли он, сам того не зная, непоправимой ошибки? Но все быстро забывалось, утихали последние сладкие спазмы, и Оберштайн салфетками стирал сперму с его тела. Душ они принимали утром, так уж повелось: Райнхард не замечал от усталости ни запаха пота, ни засохших белых капелек между бедер. Отсутствие страданий было равно наслаждению, даже память оставляла его в покое. И в поблекшей, нестрашной темноте проходили по стенам тени - приветливые, прощающие, нет, давно простившие его тени Кирхиайса и сестры.  
\- К лучшему, что фройляйн навещает сестру. Да, к лучшему. Сестре с ней... наверно... не так одиноко.  
\- Полагаю, что нет.  
\- Хорошо, когда женщины дружат между собой, - Райнхард говорил наобум: теоретические знания и случайно услышанные фразы вспоминались сами, оставалось лишь приложить их, точно по формуле решая задачу. - Тогда они утешают друг друга, мужчины так не умеют. И фройляйн очень добра...  
\- Да. Но не думаю, что слово "дружба" уместно в данной ситуации.  
\- Отчего же нет?..  
\- Но ведь мы с вами не дружим, ваше превосходительство.  
Шутил ли он или всерьез уточнял, что за чувство привело их в одну постель? К его сухому юмору Райнхард был равнодушен: как слепец, не различал поводов для смеха, и хмурился, не понимая, над чем тут можно смеяться. "Это сосредоточенность", - возразил бы он серьезно, если б кто-нибудь прямо обвинил его в старческой неулыбчивости. Сто лет спустя веселые и непочтительные потомки обсуждали бы великую историческую проблему: "А смеялся ли Райнхард фон Лоэнграмм?" и диссертации защищали, ухмыляясь, как в балагане. А он, бедный, и прежде почти не понимал шуток, даже когда был счастлив и не одинок. Теперь его никто не сумел бы рассмешить, да и кому бы в голову пришло стараться? Ведь сплин и угрюмость не мешали государственным играм.  
Но они еще долго молчали, лежа рядом без сна: с обычными делами было покончено, а вольные беседы обрывались, едва начавшись. Паузы могли тянуться очень долго: Райнхард и не знал, о чем еще должны болтать любовники; ему чудилось наивно - они ведут особенные разговоры, с намеками и нежностями, которые нельзя днем и наедине повторить. В бегло пролистанных романах, в фильмах, посмотренных вполглаза, два языка уживались, дневной и ночной, два мира и два шифра. Надо было лишь подобрать пароль и войти, особый тон взять и заговорить так, будто не было ни политики, ни иерархии, ни отчуждения, ни усталости. И при одной мысли об этом притворстве немота наваливалась на Райнхарда. Сколько часов пролежал он раньше, согреваясь в руках Оберштайна, прежде чем догадался: и в романах, и в фильмах ключом к шифру становилась любовь, а между ними не было любви. Минус, поставленный вместо плюса, нарушал уравнение и разрывал кольцо; и Райнхард тогда обрадовался найденному противоречию, будто поднятому бунту. Он отыскал оправдание, он спал с Оберштайном не от глупой любви и не от телесной страсти: о нет, он нарушал гнилые законы полумертвой династии, изнутри разлагал ненавистный строй. Сексуальный акт превращался в акт политический, в локальную протестную акцию. Нет, для нее не требовалось выдумывать специальные речи и сочинять лозунги, ночные свидания продолжали дневные, а не опровергали их. Они не лгали друг другу, они легко обходились без кокетства и игр, молчали вдвоем без стыда. Только сильнее хотелось спать.  
Он подвинулся ближе к Оберштайну - ему уютнее спалось в объятиях, в укрытии, куда не проникала темнота, - и почувствовал, что его обнимают и ограждают от мира, избавляют от всех забот. "Засыпайте, пора", - шепнул ли Оберштайн, или Райнхарду послышалось? Он не сопротивлялся и покорно закрыл глаза - и в последнюю минуту подумал, что сестра, сама того не ведая, тоже бунтовала и отвергала законы, отбрасывала их, словно ветошь. Даже в разлуке они были близки и совершали одни и те же преступления, вместе поднимали маленькие мятежи. И эта мысль успокоила его и усыпила.  
А несколько часов спустя, на рассвете, Хильда Мариендорф возвращалась обратно в город. Ее укачало в машине, она дремала на заднем сиденье, и в полусне бормотала (так что водитель думал - она не спит, и подбирался тоже, чтоб не быть слабее нее): "Так у ворот она меня... встречала... и по ступеням... в рай меня вводила... прощальным поцелуем провожала..." Прощание повторялось, графиня Грюневальд, как наяву, догоняла ее и дарила последний поцелуй. "И образ тот - в движенье, в смене вечной..." - но последняя строка ускользнула, и она проснулась, не закончив шестистишия. Оттого прерванный сон стал еще мучительнее; усталость навалилась со всей силы - даже кости заломило, плечи свело судорогой. Она вела себя неблагоразумно и расплачивалась за свои порывы: любовь выматывала сильнее работы, не напрасно графиня предостерегала ее от чересчур частных свиданий. Но обе истосковались и в короткой разлуке. Не смея назвать эту связь любовной, Хильда все-таки подозревала в ней зависимость: лишь побег или ссора дали бы ей передышку, любое внешнее влияние замедлило бы развитие недуга. Да она не желала вылечиваться прямо сейчас. Ей нравились эти тайные поездки (водитель соблюдал уговор и не болтал), приметы запоздавшего взросления; ей нравилось непослушание и коротенькие революции для двоих. Внешний мужской мир на время отпускал ее, и она ускользала в женское безвластие, набиралась сил и жила дальше. Пожалуй, эти встречи и вправду походили на инъекции наркотиков: голос тела утихал, она вновь слышала только разум. Уже мелькали городские окраины, но дома стояли с закрытыми ставнями, и на улицах ни души. Шел едва ли пятый час.  
\- Пожалуйста, заедем домой, - сказала она водителю. - Высадите меня и отправляйтесь отдыхать.  
Никто не встретил ее: слуги спали, а отец привык к ее ночным отлучкам и не вскакивал с постели, едва заслышав скрип входной двери, не летел вниз по лестнице в накинутом халате и тапочках на босу ногу, как комический театральный вдовец, охраняющий честь единственной дочки. По дремлющему дому Хильда проходила бесшумно, и ей казалось, что она одна на всем свете - в одиночестве был освобождающий покой, прощение всех долгов. В эти минуты можно было изменить жизнь, бросить службу ради смутного и бесславного будущего, ради домика в горах, вышивок и роз. Будь в ней на грамм больше безрассудства и страсти, она бы не размышляла долго, а подсела бы к столу и на первом листке написала прошение об отставке. Да только и милая графиня не стоила отказа от карьеры - и не приняла бы такой жертвы, твердо зная себе цену. Хильда и не думала всерьез об уходе, как подростком не думала всерьез о смерти - ведь на самые душные и застойные годы пришлась ее юность, и перемены не приближались, и воздуху не хватало. Даже взрослые оступались в самоубийство, а она держалась, и лишь однажды сорвалась и закричала при отце: "Если это не кончится, я убегу в Союз, я хочу дышать!". А он - Хильда до сих пор помнила ясно-ясно - побелел и поднял руку, будто хотел зажать ей рот. За высказанное намерение эмигрировать тогда отправляли в ссылку, и с аристократов строже спрашивали, чем с бедняков: тебе и так много дано, а ты еще недовольна, стерва? Эмиграцию именовали побегом, словно и не замечали компрометирующего оттенка: бежали из тюрьмы, и значит, вся империя была тюрьмою. А доносы разбирали внимательнее всего: что в сердцах кричала пятнадцатилетняя девчонка, то и подшивали к делу, задокументировав и шлепнув печать. Впереди еще маячили суд, и конфискация имущества, и лишение титула, и так далее, и насколько хватит фантазии и уголовного кодекса. Петлю затягивали потуже - так, чтоб она онемела, но не умерла. И Хильда провела рукой по шее и вдохнула глубоко, и вскрикнула, пробуя голос - не пропал ли он за годы безмолвия? В доме были толстые стены, и она никого не разбудила: ах, никогда бы она не стала певицей, никогда не попадала в ноты, и любила лишь ту музыку, что играла графиня. Кто-то - жизнь или провидение? - так и этак пробовал с ней договориться: раз с несвободой не вышло, ловил ее на взаимную любовь, прилаживал приманку послаще на острый крючок - ну же, поддайся соблазну и убирайся, стань женщиной и живи по-женски, не высовывайся. А она хотела высовываться, она всего хотела - и одного богатства, одной карьеры, одной любовницы ей было слишком мало.  
\- Подумать только, - сказала Хильда удивленно и оглянулась, и увидала в зеркале хитрое и алчное, изможденное любовью лицо, - а ведь я тоже хочу вселенную. Похоже, мы все здесь больны одной болезнью. Как хорошо, что вселенных много и хватит на всех, а то мы бы никогда друг друга не простили.

4

И сколько бы ни говорили ученые и дилетанты, знатоки человеческих душ, что и холодная любовная связь преображает и изменяет характер, Райнхард упрямо опровергал чужие теории: его чувства не пробуждались и не развивались, он прекрасно обходился без них. Физическое удовольствие не касалось разума, не влияло на желания и мысли: после секса с Оберштайном он просыпался таким же, как просыпался, пока еще был одинок. Добродетель существовала только выше пояса: потеря рассудка была опаснее утраты невинности. В любую минуту он мог отказаться от ночных встреч - и отказывался от них в последнем походе: когда битвы тешили плоть лучше ласк. Если б не истощались силы, он проводил бы круглые сутки на капитанском мостике, возбуждение и азарт были слишком велики, чтоб выплескивать их в торопливое, судорожное совокупление. Он оскорбил бы самого себя, прибегнув к подобному средству. На войне слаще всего спалось в одиночестве. События развивались согласно плану, мелкие погрешности были подсчитаны и учтены заранее, и все ходы - определены, и роли - разучены. Грациозные стычки сменяли друг друга, словно балетные дивертисменты, пока главные участники готовились к выходу, охорашиваясь и ожидая сигнала: пора на сцену. Звенел первый звонок, за ним второй и третий, нежные серебряные трели летели среди космического мусора. И в воздухе пахло не порохом и не кровью - цветами.  
О, знал бы он, что так бывает, когда шел в решительный и последний, и давно предсказанный бой; о, знал бы он, что и ночные кошмары иногда воплощаются наяву, а отрепетированное представление проваливается с треском. Пятого мая в половину одиннадцатого вечера - и минуты, и даты фиксировали самописцы, все параметры были важны, - звезды-корабли выстроились перед ним и протянули луч к его груди. Он один видел эту полосу света, он слышал, как смерть говорит ему: "Здравствуй". Теперь уж никто не мог закрыть его собою, никто не мог попросить: "Дайте занавес". И вовсе не было страшно - наверно, потому, что системы пока работали исправно, и электричество ярко горело. Детали не совпадали: во сне вязкая чернота внушала ужас, спутанные созвездия восставали против него, и сама вселенная отказывалась подчиняться. А сейчас его убивали всего лишь люди - и за секунду до выстрела он оглянулся на Оберштайна, словно хотел напоследок спросить совета, и вспомнил: "Я не бросаю вас". Жаль, что луч не мог поразить только их вдвоем: им-то суждено было погибнуть вместе, а остальные жили бы дальше.  
\- Ваше превосходительство, - сказал связист, - они просят о прекращении огня.  
И тогда Райнхард впервые почувствовал, что умирает.  
Он разгадал свой кошмар: его манили легкой смертью и обманывали; тело леденело, будто он выпил цикуты, а жизнь не прекращалась - наверно, отрава была просрочена. Не для долгого правления берегли эту жертву: в конце концов, победитель должен был умереть, чтоб новая династия выросла на его костях, как шиповник. И внезапная задержка усиливала страдания: спасение было позором, а не счастьем. Это битва при Вермиллионе подкосила его: прахом пошли все труды, все планы, все упованья. Боги отдали удачу женщине, а не ему, наградили хитроумие, а не львиную храбрость. Будь он младше, он бы не смирился и не принял из ее рук ни победу, ни корону. Но теперь было некуда бежать. Он хотел вселенную, он ее получил, миллион раз цель оправдывала средства, оправдала и в миллион первый. Что бы о нем подумали, если б в последнее мгновение он решил пойти назад и с адвокатским крючкотворством придрался бы к мелочам: мол, выигрыш неоднозначен, нечего и говорить о безоговорочном поражении противника, надо повторить все заново, чтоб добиться чистого результата. В его положении следовало прислушиваться к общественному мнению - он еще не позабыл об этом и ограничивал аппетит. Пусть даже ему больше всего на свете хотелось ударить кулаком по столу и закричать: "Что вы натворили, я так не играю!".  
\- Я должен быть ей благодарен, - говорил Райнхард, - а мне кажется, я ее убить готов. Я никогда не думал, что еще могу испытывать такую ненависть. И все потому, что она победила за меня. Она меня унизила и сама этого не поняла. Согласитесь, это смешно.  
\- Победы подданных - это победы правителя, - отвечал Оберштайн спокойно.  
\- О да, она непременно скажет мне нечто подобное. Вы мыслите одинаково, я всегда это говорил.  
\- Она поступила благоразумно. Если б вы погибли, все ваши завоевания были бы потеряны. Империя оказалась бы на грани гражданской войны.  
\- Лучше это, чем позор.  
\- А вы считаете себя опозоренным? Или просто вам неприятно быть обязанным этой женщине?  
\- Я никому не хочу быть обязанным, и она - не исключение.  
\- Что ж, это ваше право.  
Они прокручивали один и тот же диалог - с вариациями и с отступлениями; они беседовали так только в постели, появились в конце концов и у них свои интимные темы. Они снова спали вместе. Обратный путь с поля битвы, триумфальный путь из звездной системы Вермиллион длился достаточно долго: уязвленное самолюбие успевало зарубцеваться. С первым шоком Райнхард справился, проглотил личное поражение, не подавившись. И сколько бы он ни жаловался, сколько ни твердил о ненависти, он успокоился быстрее, чем рассчитывал, он уже мог взглянуть в лицо истинной победительнице. Ведь она не себе выбивала славу, а его спасала и империю, и, возможно, - он не делился с Оберштайном этой вздорной мыслью, это было дело семейное, - и возможно, хотела уберечь от нового горя милую графиню Грюневальд. Ловкая штучка была эта Хильда Мариендорф: как проворно втиралась в доверие, как быстро становилась незаменимой, как изящно превращала в своих должников и Райнхарда, и его сестру. Нет, она бы никогда не потребовала прямо вернуть то, что ей причитается, она была умнее и хитрее. Но Райнхард повторял: "Я не хочу быть ей обязанным", - и верил, что она и вправду считает его - связанным благодарностью за спасенную жизнь.  
Нельзя было влюбиться в нее: даже реформатора Райнхарда отвращали ее претензии на равенство, упрямый бег вслед за мужчинами, прочь от домашнего очага. Может, она была бы хорошим секретарем, но дурною женой - не завидовал он тому, кто попытался бы взять ее замуж. Может, она просто была ненормальна: скромность и вызов фантастически уживались в ней, оттого она и выкидывала такие фокусы - влезала в битву и перекраивала ее по своему вкусу. Но почести, признание и слава все равно обходили ее: в учебники истории едва ли бы вписали ее имя. Как Оберштайн, она жила в тени и сама становилась наполовину тенью.  
\- И все-таки вы поблагодарите ее.  
\- За то, что она спасла мне жизнь? Я ее об этом не просил.  
\- Вы поблагодарите ее, потому что вы слишком щепетильны. К тому же, разумнее не допускать лишних обид, и вы это прекрасно понимаете.  
\- Она превысила свои полномочия, а теперь намерена еще и обижаться на меня? Не говорите глупостей.  
Тогда Оберштайн замолкал: рот ему затыкали весьма искусно. Вправду ли он заботился о справедливости, или убирал любые поводы для недовольства, сочувствовал ли Хильде или ценил ее по заслугам? Роль совести его не прельщала, значит, он был холодным благоразумием, твердившим навязчиво: опасно быть неблагодарным, опасно пренебрегать чужими услугами и отворачиваться от подарков. Улыбайтесь, ваше почти-уже-величество, и берите, что вам дают. Не к благородству он взывал, а к осторожности и предусмотрительности: лишняя лояльность всегда пригодится. И обижать нужно расчетливо и с умом: не случайно, а намеренно, прикинув последствия и подписав на всякий случай lettre de cachet.  
Но сподвижников и подельников не арестовывали за героическое самоуправство: страну бросили к ногам Райнхарда, и он пошел по ней, как ни в чем не бывало. А за ним повалила восхищенная армия, преданная армия, славные оккупационные войска. Жаль, никто не подсказал мирному населению, что нового хозяина лучше встречать с цветами. Но под проливным дождем венки быстро бы разобрали на веники. Вот все и склонились перед ним, чего же ему надо было еще? В такие мгновения всех провинившихся прощали, всех одаряли высочайшей милостью, и Хильда отделалась легко: на будущее отложили обещанную ей благодарность и замяли неприятное происшествие. Только взамен ей пришлось расстаться с военным чином, сменить мундир на сюртук. Зато ей не грозил костер за склонность к мужскому платью.  
\- Вы успокоились.  
\- Да.  
\- Вы уже выбрали дату коронации?  
\- Чем скорее, тем лучше.  
\- Вы даже не хотите отдохнуть несколько дней после прилета?  
\- Зачем? Я отдыхаю сейчас.  
\- Это не лучший отдых. Вы утомляетесь сильнее.  
\- Как вы мне надоели, Оберштайн.  
Жизнь проходила в перелетах: складывали шатры и двигались дальше, кочевали от планеты к планете, от звезды к звезде, словно космические бродяги. И Райнхард даже себе не признавался, что любил эту бесприютность и легкость, утешительные скитанья в бесконечном пространстве. Если б у вселенной был предел, он пошел бы туда, на край света. Чем больше препятствий возникало на пути, тем слаще и заманчивее казалась жизнь: покой пах трупом. Лишь один лик смерти страшил его по-настоящему: долгое умирание в постели, при нотариусе и враче, от воспаления легких, от скуки, от приступа грудной жабы. Тут его не защитили бы ни подоспевшие флоты, ни секретарские трюки, ни дипломатия, ни побег. Смерть догоняла его не в бою, а в миру. И дома рассыпались один за другим, он возвращался не "домой", не "к себе", а "на квартиру", во дворец, как в роскошный гостиничный номер. В одиночестве не хотелось ни оседлости, ни уюта. "Ищи царство по себе, ибо галактика для тебя слишком мала", - но кто бы осмелился дать ему невыполнимый совет? А у него недоставало мужества распрощаться с одной мечтой и найти другую.  
\- Как жаль, что никто не догадается просто поднять восстание против меня.  
\- Не все сразу. Имейте терпение.  
\- Значит, вы все-таки думаете, что кто-нибудь непременно восстанет? Кто же это будет? Приверженцы Голденбаумов? Мятежники? Или третья сторона?  
\- Возможны все варианты. Кто-нибудь из ваших сторонников тоже способен пересмотреть свои взгляды.  
\- Вот как? И даже вы могли бы пойти против меня?  
\- Нет, боюсь, я не стану тратить силы на то, чтобы развлечь вас. Это не моя работа.  
\- Значит, тот, кто восстанет против меня, любит меня больше всех?  
\- Значит, так.  
\- Значит, вы не любите меня.  
Бедный Райнхард не повзрослел, даже отведав секса: "любовь" для него по-прежнему была всего лишь синонимом преданности, восхищения и преклонения. Он ни на что не намекал и не пытался выманить у Оберштайна признание; днем он мог и пококетничать, а в постели был поразительно прям. Слова утрачивали часть значений, спектр смыслов тускнел и уменьшался. Сродни душевной болезни была эта незрелость чувств. «Кто любит меня, за мной!» - так кричал бы он, на земле бросаясь в битву, чтобы все слышали его живой голос, очищенный от радиопомех. И конечно, потом он не стал бы целовать и ласкать уцелевших. "Вы не любите меня" переводилось просто: "вы не готовы ради меня на все". А Оберштайн не зря провел рядом с ним так много времени - и согласился без удивления:  
\- Да, я вас не люблю.  
\- Тем лучше, вы мыслите здраво.  
Если б он знал наперед, за что хвалит, - поостерегся бы бросаться словами; если б он все-таки больше читал, то вспомнил бы, что лишь влюбленный мыслит здраво. Но необъяснимый прорыв к строкам "Мариенбадской элегии" оказался единственным в его жизни: видно, душа его была слишком юна и глуха, чтобы припомнить что-то еще, выученное в предыдущем существовании. Цитаты не предупреждали его о будущем, не помогали осмыслить прошлое, не растолковывали настоящее. И собственный опыт ничему его не научил. С каждой переменой титула и чина перестраивались отношения, интонации и правила, и нужно было соответствовать новой норме. А он пытался сохранить хоть что-нибудь с предыдущей ступени: улыбку, привычку, гримаску или жест - чтоб не оцепенеть слишком скоро.  
После коронации Оберштайн перестал посещать его по ночам. Не было ни ссоры, ни охлаждения - но обстоятельства переменились, и сон императора охраняли ревностнее, чем сон адмирала. Теперь они работали в разных ведомствах, теперь и Оберштайн был обязан просить об аудиенции заранее - до изменения этикета руки не доходили в новой империи. Не все сразу, имейте терпение, - так могли бы успокоить недовольных, но никто не протестовал, и заготовленная отповедь пропадала даром. Да и Райнхард ни слова не говорил о внезапно прерванной связи, даже когда они оставались наедине - все его и так устраивало. Сексуальные отношения отошли в прошлое: наверно, он их перерос. Это была его слабость, его детский порок.  
Он много болел тем летом, и врачи разные диагнозы ставили: от общего переутомления до вирусной инфекции, от истощения организма до острой лихорадки. Мирная медицина не поспевала за военной, куда легче излечивали ожоги и раны, чем беспричинную высокую температуру. И уже поговаривали - о, в очень узких кругах, шепотом на ухо, - что в погоне за властью он растратил здоровье: старая история - в конце, когда есть все, чего хочет душа, нет уже ни сил жить, ни самой жизни. Приступы купировали, жар сбивали, пичкали Райнхарда лекарствами для укрепления нервов и общей бодрости - вреда не было от этих отваров и травок, и он пил их послушно, морщась от горечи. Боли в груди проходили бесследно - "ничего страшного, ваше величество, маленькая невралгия, сердце у вас абсолютно здоровое". Полежав день-другой, он вставал и шел царствовать.  
Но травки не помогали: бездействие и беспокойство выматывали его сильнее болезней. Кроме лечебных снадобий прописывали прогулки и маленькие развлечения, сон в проветренной комнате, гимнастические упражнения, диету и витамины, поменьше тревог, побольше радостей. Ветер уносил эти неисполнимые рецепты. Как скучно было строить, как весело - разрушать, но кто бы теперь позволил ему развязывать войну для собственного исцеления? Отгремели сражения, отзвучали военные марши, настала пора рутины: пересмотра законов, соблюдения договоров, улаживания конфликтов мирным путем. Не много ли средств тратили на военные расходы? Не утяжеляла ли армия и без того неповоротливую государственную махину? Не разумнее ли было оттянуть новый поход, дать отдышаться и своим, и врагам, удивить всех вокруг милосердием? А он задыхался в прелой старой столице, он хотел глотать очищенный воздух космических кораблей - пусть от него сохла кожа и губы трескались. Куда угодно, лишь бы прочь отсюда, - Райнхард уже был согласен на любую перемену мест.  
Он кинул монетку в конце июля, вскользь и между делом сказал Оберштайну: Один давно утратил свое значение, нужно переместить центр империи ближе к главным торговым и военным маршрутам, иначе равновесие исчезнет очень скоро, начнутся восстания на окраинах, и отдаленные территории выйдут из-под контроля. Империя потеряет завоеванное преимущество, все придется начинать заново. Он привык проверять на Оберштайне свои идеи; он, избалованный восторгами и поклонениями, еще доверял чужому критическому чутью. А Оберштайну, видно, суждено было служить советником Райнхарда, пока тому не надоест. Привычка эта заменяла ослабевшую приязнь: они притерпелись друг к другу, как сожители или коллеги. И Оберштайн уже не смел возражать прямо: ведь императору в любой династии, хоть древней, хоть новорожденной, не говорили "нет".  
\- Очень хорошо, ваше величество, - только и сказал он, выслушав Райнхарда. - Благодаря переносу столицы войска смогут занять более выгодные стратегические позиции.  
\- Речь идет не только о военных преимуществах, не забывайте об экономике и расширении сферы влияния.  
\- Вы правы, эти факторы тоже очень важны.  
\- Итак, вы полагаете, перенос столицы оправдает себя? Это не будет пустой тратой времени и ресурсов, не так ли?  
\- Полагаю, что нет, если заранее разработать четкий план и осуществить его в установленные сроки. Вам стоит только приказать, ваше величество.  
\- Вы хотите сказать, что подданные империи выполнят любой мой каприз?  
\- Это не каприз, а мудрый ход.  
\- Вот как? - а Райнхарду почудилась легкая издевка в его тоне; все властители рано или поздно становились мнительны и обидчивы, и он не избежал общей участи. - В любом случае, не стоит больше об этом говорить. Пока еще ничего не решено.  
\- Как вам будет угодно.  
Неограниченная власть приучала к экономии слов: Райнхард мог только рукою махнуть, отсылая Оберштайна прочь, и тот повиновался молча, исчезая - о, никуда было не деться от банального сравнения, так удачно введенного в оборот! - как тень на отвесном свету. Солнце империи стояло в зените. "Вам следует только приказать" - ко всем вопросам на свете применялась теперь эта фраза, словно Райнхард всесильным был. Но он не двигался, задумавшись внезапно, глядя мимо Оберштайна - и аудиенция непредсказуемо удлинялась, выбиваясь из графика. Разве что время пока ему не подчинялось, да горстка повстанцев, почему-то очень любивших свободу. Ни уговорами, ни посулами не получалось выгнать из них эту любовь. Но куда им было деваться? Раз они не хотели пойти к нему, он собирался придти за ними, потому что лишь Оберштайну пока дозволялось не любить императора. И точно вспомнив об этой нелюбви или о чем-то столь же незначительном, Райнхард моргнул и сказал:  
\- Ах да, Оберштайн, и еще кое-что.  
\- Да? - очень вежливо спросил Оберштайн: он и в одно слово вкладывал удивительную ледяную деликатность. "Я слушаю вас, ваше величество, я жду ваших приказов, ваше величество, я готов повиноваться вам" звучало в глухом, оскорбительно-кратком "да". На такое не обижались умные командиры, а Райнхард все-таки был умен.  
\- Я жду вас сегодня в десять часов.  
\- Нет, ваше величество, это невозможно.  
\- Отчего же? Вы заняты?  
\- Боюсь, что да.  
\- Неужели у вас так много дел, что вы работаете и по вечерам? Хорошо, в одиннадцать? В полночь будет уже поздно, я, наверное, усну.  
\- Мне очень жаль, но я вынужден отказать вам.  
\- Значит, вы заняты. Завтра вечером тоже?  
\- Каждый вечер, ваше величество.  
Церемонный разговор отдавал издевательством: так учтиво говорил Оберштайн, так холодно наклонял голову, что кто угодно заподозрил бы неладное. "Но ведь мы не ссорились", - мог растерянно возразить Райнхард, если б нашел нужным возражать. Но слишком велико было изумление, он не успевал приноровиться к резкому слому тона. Его ставили на место, а он не понимал, что натворил. В последний месяц за ним не водилось страшных проступков: что Оберштайн вменял ему в вину - политику на захваченных землях? внутренние зачистки? половинчатость или безудержность реформ? предложение навсегда покинуть Один? Но и раньше разногласия нисколько не мешали им встречаться по вечерам - напротив, в постели легче было отыскать компромиссное решение. Ведь сняв одежду, оба становились податливее и сговорчивее, а плащи и мундиры с тяжким шитьем лишь укрепляли их упрямство.  
\- Вы настолько заняты по вечерам, что не можете выбрать время для отдыха? Возможно, следует предоставить вам небольшой отпуск? Вам стоит лишь попросить об этом, и я охотно пойду вам навстречу.  
\- Благодарю вас, но было бы неразумно уходить в отпуск, едва заняв новый пост. Меня сочтут некомпетентным.  
\- Но если вы по состоянию здоровья нуждаетесь в отдыхе, вряд ли кто-то посмеет возражать. Вы истратили много сил в последней войне.  
\- Меньше, чем вы, однако же вы не уходите в отпуск. А я к тому же совершенно здоров.  
\- Но вы, наверное, не высыпаетесь. У вас усталый вид, - Райнхард наобум говорил, он был дурным физиономистом и не различал чужого утомления; но логическая цепочка выстраивалась сама собой: работа по вечерам означала недосып, недосып означал усталость. - Вы можете заболеть, если уже не заболели.  
\- Я совершенно здоров, ваше величество, - терпеливо повторил Оберштайн. - Но вы своевременно упомянули об отдыхе, без сомнения, вы должны отдыхать и высыпаться. Ведь, насколько мне известно, вы встаете очень рано.  
\- Уж не считаете ли вы, что я должен ложиться в десять часов?  
\- Нет, я не имею права давать вам советов по таким вопросам.  
Это был уже не разговор, а охота: Райнхард загонял добычу, ловкую серую птицу, а она уклонялась от сетей, металась по небу и запутывала следы. Ни хитрости, ни приманки ее не брали: незадачливый король-птицелов оставался с пустым ягдташем, с израсходованными зарядами, с разорванными силками. Все выстрелы уходили «в молоко». Он не мог поймать Оберштайна, и с досадой ощущал, как истощается терпение, как азарт вот-вот иссякнет - и разочарование пугало его едва ли не сильнее проигрыша. Как сложно было, оказывается, уговорить заупрямившегося любовника на секс, как сложно было вообще затащить кого-то в кровать. Намеки не достигали слуха Оберштайна - или он просто не хотел ничего слышать: у него были теперь другие планы на вечер.  
\- Но если я прикажу вам явиться по делу?  
\- Если вопрос не срочен, я пришлю своего заместителя или попрошу вас отложить обсуждение до завтрашнего утра. Если же вопрос срочен, то, разумеется, я и мой заместитель явимся к вам, как только вы прикажете.  
\- Вы не можете и шагу ступить без своего заместителя?  
\- Это экономит время, мне не придется вводить его потом в курс дела. Могу ли я узнать, по какому вопросу вы хотели бы вызвать меня вечером? Возможно, стоит обсудить его прямо сейчас?  
\- Перестаньте вилять, - резко сказал Райнхард. - Хватит. Вы просто хотите, чтобы я расстался с вами.  
\- Да, ваше величество. Это необходимо.  
С этого и следовало начинать, а не плести невесть что; наплевать мне на ваши прихоти; не морочьте мне голову. Будь Райнхард опытнее, он быстро нашелся бы с ответом. Но его никогда не бросали так бесцеремонно, но императора вообще не смели бросать без спроса, но нужно было хотя бы его согласия спросить!.. И Райнхард захлебнулся возмущением, как желчью, и ладонью по столу ударил, чтоб не сорваться в крик. Глумливая формула, шуточка нижних чинов: "Мы посоветовались, и я решил" - выплясывала в сознании. Почему Оберштайн не мог просто промолчать и послушаться, почему непременно надо было выяснять отношения? Или он и ставил на то, что Райнхард смутится и постесняется разбираться: пусть идет, как идет?  
\- Необходимо, вот как? Значит, вы не находите странным, что адмиралу можно спать со своим советником, а императору нельзя спать с министром.  
\- Ничего странного, и вы сами понимаете, что так и должно быть. Вам надо жениться.  
\- Вы опять за свое. На ком мне жениться? Может быть, на фройляйн Мариендорф?  
\- Не лучшая кандидатура.  
\- О да, не лучшая, - а он усмехнулся, но взглянул на Оберштайна точно издалека, и смешок тоже донесся глухо. Расстояние между ними увеличивалось по одному слову, все законы природы они сметали мимоходом, поссорившись на мелочах. - И мы с вами прекрасно знаем почему.  
\- В мире много женщин, ваше величество, вы легко найдете себе жену.  
\- Но вы же не нашли ее себе.  
\- Я не император, моему роду не суждено стать новой династией, и наследники мне не нужны.  
\- Вы жестоки.  
\- Вот как? - а Оберштайн удивился - и позволил заметить свое удивление, на миг приблизил Райнхарда снова. Они играли на равных и одинаково награждали друг друга, маленькие интимные эмоции вручали, как ордена. - Я хотел бы узнать, почему вы так думаете.  
\- Вы начали спать со мной, когда я еще не был императором, вы не сомневались, что я стану им, вы делали все, чтобы помочь мне. Своей короной я обязан вам, без вас мне было бы труднее покончить с Голденбаумами. Вы просчитали заранее все возможности, вы были уверены во мне. Но зачем же вы тогда согласились спать со мной, если знали, что порвете эту связь, когда я стану императором? Вы даже не спросили меня.  
\- Да, может быть, вы правы, и это был жестокий ход. Но в то время вы нуждались в связи со мной, и я не мог вам отказать.  
\- А сейчас?  
\- А сейчас вам нужен наследник.  
Хоть разбейся, хоть умри, Оберштайн не нашел бы другого ответа: насмерть било его бесстрастие. Он подавал Райнхарду разлинованное будущее, как расписание на день, и не ждал согласия, не предлагал внести изменения по вкусу. Манжеты стягивали запястья, но невидимая цепь даже не брякала - верно, Оберштайн ее хорошо смазал, прежде чем сковал своего императора. Вы никуда не денетесь, ваше величество, вы сделаете так, как я вам скажу, вы исполните свой долг. Нет, он не настаивал так грубо и прямо, он не забывал о вежливости, он еще почтительнее, чем прежде, кланялся и вел разговор. И страшным холодом веяло от его голоса.  
\- И вы считаете, что я больше не нуждаюсь в ваших услугах?  
\- В услугах такого рода, - тонко уточнил Оберштайн.  
\- Но в остальном вы по-прежнему преданы мне?  
\- Разумеется. Все остается по-прежнему, ваше величество. Я не бросаю вас и не прошу отставки.  
\- Лестно слышать, - сквозь зубы сказал Райнхард. Лицо у него окаменело: он не посрамил своих ненавистных предшественников, он застыл надменно, как и подобало императору. Его-то не учили в детстве управлять своими порывами, он сейчас сам себя обуздал. - Отставку вы бы не получили в любом случае.  
\- Я уйду в отставку не раньше, чем этого захотите вы.  
\- Не раньше, чем это понадобится империи. Я не ставлю свои желания выше государственной необходимости, не забывайте об этом, министр.  
\- Я не забуду, ваше величество. Но теперь мне надо идти.  
\- Идите.  
Райнхард не удерживал его словами, слишком горд был - и сам не верил речам. Он думал всегда, что войны выигрывают оружием, а не пером, он умел вдохновлять, но не умел убеждать, и знал о своем бессилии. Кабинетные приказы отменяли в альковах; лишь Голденбаумы говорили подданным, не спрашивая согласия: "Останьтесь сегодня здесь, останьтесь на ночь, раздевайтесь и идите сюда". Но с беззаконием и произволом было покончено. И когда Оберштайн повернулся, чтобы уйти, Райнхард молча встал из-за стола и схватил его не за руку - за край плаща. Пальцы скользнули и смяли серую ткань: что ж еще у него оставалось, кроме инстинктов и телесных реакций, кроме бессознательной жадности и страха перед подступавшей темнотой? Только жест и выдал его смятение: да, он с каждым годом все лучше владел собою, все глубже прятал переживания. Не Оберштайн ли первым внушил ему, как опасны случайные гримасы или улыбки?  
\- Не надо этого делать, ваше величество, - не оглядываясь, сказал Оберштайн.  
Всего несколько шагов занимал путь до двери, и не так крепко его держали; но он замер, как в детской игре, не в силах воскреснуть без условного знака. Райнхард сам должен был отпустить его и отказаться даже от той малости, что связывала их до сих пор. Ни один разрыв живой ткани не свершался без боли: анестезия не действовала и на неглубокие ранки. Последние привязанности отпадали - а чего же он хотел, забираясь на вершину? Там уже никто бы не составил ему компанию, кроме cмерти. Он больше не был мал и глуп, он очерствел - и сейчас, сжимая серый плащ, думал лишь о себе: "Как я буду один? Как вы смеете оставлять меня?". И давний ответ: "Я не бросаю вас", - не утешил бы его дважды. Лишь война могла отвлечь и развеять тоску - но войну Оберштайн не подсунул бы так легко, как любовницу; ах, насколько проще было совладать с мелкими страстями!  
Любовь или хотя бы влечение облегчали задачу: ничего не стоило перенаправить нежные чувства на кого-то другого, на женщину, в конце концов, чтоб одной стрелою пронзить две мишени. Дружеская симпатия тоже поддавалась укрощению: в прошлом тому был хороший пример. И лишь привычка к собственной тени побеждала все: "Вы должны быть рядом со мной", - твердил Райнхард и удерживал его на месте, точно боялся, что вместе с Оберштайном потеряет себя. Что еще примешивалось - секс? жадность? теплая постель? разговоры в полутьме? Он не хотел оставлять все сразу, но выпустил плащ из пальцев - и малым пожертвовал ради большего, со спины обнял Оберштайна и закрыл глаза. Так легче было вообразить, что настала ночь, и он не нарушил дневные правила.  
А Оберштайн ладонями прижал его сцепленные пальцы и качнул головой - то ли раздумчиво, то ли отрицательно: что ни делай, решения не изменить. Пепельные волосы мазнули Райнхарда по щеке, невидимое движение он почувствовал так ясно, будто примерил на себя чужую слепоту. И щекотка спровоцировала мгновенный приступ ярости, до красных кругов под опущенными веками: как смел Оберштайн решать что-то за него и спорить с его волей? В частную жизнь вновь пробралась абсолютная власть, и печальный предшествующий опыт не отучил Райнхарда от упрямства, не охранил от ошибок: он крепче цеплялся за то, что ему принадлежит, и не желал слушать никаких возражений. Страх потерь и детское собственничество определяли сейчас его поступки, разум и логика были слабым оружием в этом бою. И Оберштайн отдал ему крохотную победу, крепче сжав руки, уступил, как никогда прежде не уступал. Да это и не было уступкой и сдачей, нет, Оберштайн подарил отсрочку, чтоб Райнхард приучился к мысли о расставании и понял, что иного выхода нет. Всеми человеческими правами обладал император - и даже правом на высочайший безболезненный развод: без суда и следствия.  
\- Вы понимаете, что вы делаете?  
\- Понимаю.  
\- Вы поступаете неблагоразумно. Эта связь непростительна, если о ней узнают, пострадает ваша репутация. А вы должны быть безупречны.  
\- Но вы говорили мне, что никто не подумает всерьез, будто мы можем быть любовниками. Никто не мыслит так извращенно, - он не посмел добавить: "Ведь до сих пор никто ее не заметил, вы напрасно тревожитесь" - Оберштайн никогда не тревожился зря. - О нашей связи не узнают, не волнуйтесь.  
\- Надеюсь, что вы покончите с ней раньше. Ситуация изменилась, и сейчас вы совершаете ошибку, ваше величество. Вам будет очень больно, когда придется отвыкать от меня.  
\- Ничего, - негромко ответил Райнхард, - когда начнется новая война, я просто не возьму вас с собой. Тогда я отвыкну быстро?  
\- Да, думаю, да.  
\- До тех пор пусть все будет, как раньше.  
\- Хорошо, - проговорил Оберштайн, - пусть все будет, как раньше. Как вы хотите.  
Об их связи никто не знал - кому бы хватило наблюдательности и наглости, чтоб истолковать предосудительно все советы и встречи, кивки, взгляды и скупые жесты, общий язык двух тел? Но все непременно заметили бы охлаждение - слишком ярко оно контрастировало с былым согласием, с пониманием без слов. Не требовалось тонкой игры, Райнхард мог действовать грубо: окриком прервать Оберштайна, отвергнуть его предложения, с подчеркнутой неприязнью говорить о нем доверенному третьему лицу (если б нашелся такой доброволец) - "Он хорошо делает свое дело, и за это я терплю его". И в конце концов Оберштайна признали бы не фаворитом, но приближенным на грани опалы, приближенным, которого лишь прошлые заслуги да безупречный труд в настоящем спасают от падения и ссылки. Об утраченном влиянии сплетничали бы с легкой душой: он был безвреден, как змея с вырванными зубами. А Райнхарда прославила бы и эта снисходительность: так отвыкли подданные от императоров, ставивших отметки за работу, а не за поведение.  
Они смотрели сейчас в одну точку, в остановленное будущее - и будущее претворялось в мучительное настоящее: время утрачивало линейность. А предопределенность вселяла скуку: если все так и будет, зачем доживать до завтрашнего дня? И Райнхард открыл глаза, стряхивая, как морок, безжалостное видение. Нет, только настоящие слепцы обладали даром прорицания, чересчур просто было зажмуриться и узнать свою жизнь до края. Мало ли что ему привиделось сгоряча. До сих пор все дурное свершалось без предзнаменований: и мелькнувшее грядущее, наверное, было ложным; он снова не знал, что станет с ним через год и через минуту. Но полубольное тело откликнулось на объятия: пах напрягся, щеки заалели - так стыдно и странно было желание секса сейчас, в кабинете, при свете дня. Или долгое воздержание все-таки повлияло на него, пробудило дремавшую одержимость? Он подумал: "У меня лихорадка", - и расцепил руки, отпуская Оберштайна без поцелуя (ему и в голову не пришло, что можно поцеловать, нежности эти были для постели). Если болезнь была заразна, то Оберштайн, конечно, не отказался бы разделить ее со своим императором в жестокой пародии на древний брачный обряд: "в горе и в радости, в болезни и в здравии".  
\- Я жду вас сегодня в десять часов.  
\- Как прикажете, ваше величество, - ответил Оберштайн.  
\- Вы придете? - по инерции спросил Райнхард, будто думал, что его обманут, раньше срока узаконят разлуку. - Вы придете, Оберштайн? Я не хочу спать один.  
И тогда Оберштайн все-таки обернулся, не скрывая удивления: никогда он не давал повода заподозрить себя в обмане. И вопрос был ему странен и даже смешон: уголок рта дернулся, тонкая улыбка промелькнула и погасла. Серый плащ чиркнул по воздуху, как большое крыло. А Райнхард нахмурился, сорвавшись в непростительную интимность - все прикосновения можно было извинить, а слово нельзя, - и вот он сам оступился, никто его под руку не толкал. И никто не смел прервать аудиенцию и избавить его от неловкости, никто не спешил к нему на помощь. Только Оберштайн, как в первую ночь (нет, первое утро, их ночь была утром), провел пальцами по его волосам - легко и неощутимо, словно ветер прикоснулся, - и прядку над левым виском в колечко завил.  
\- Я приду, ваше величество. Не беспокойтесь.

5

Новая власть разменяла второй месяц, укрепилась, а не ослабла, и никто уже и в шутку не мечтал о перевороте и мятеже: одни сохранили привилегии, другие получили куцую свободу, и все скопом устали от стрельбы и армейских маневров. Пора было и отдохнуть. Начинался август, и до осени надеялись дотянуть потихоньку все сословия, старые и новые дворяне, чиновники, студенты, да и сами солдаты. В уплату за тишину соглашались работать без выходных: и над поправками в трудовой кодекс корпели бессрочно и сверхурочно молодые законники, высчитывали рабочую неделю для всех подданных, ныне и присно, и во веки веков. И Хильда Мариендорф, падая по вечерам в постель, едва успевала подумать: "Счастливица, ведь она уже спит, ей не надо вставать так рано..." - и засыпала мертвым сном. Ее пуговицы были крепко пришиты к пижаме.  
Графиня не приехала на коронацию, не было ей места в ряду придворных, что кричали истошно: "Да здравствует наш император!" - уши хотелось зажать от их криков. Или она не нашла сил явиться из прошлого и встать у трона с улыбкою фарфоровой куклы, как будто все вернулось на круг и время бросилось вспять. Она вновь стала бы фавориткой - не постельной подругой, но любимой сестрой; дважды ее отпустили - но в третий раз император не дал бы ей уйти. А она видела в жизни слишком мало свободы, и кто бы обвинил ее за то, что она не захотела рискнуть? Она никому не вредила, жила тихо, срезала расцветшие розы; она просила одного - чтобы ее оставили в покое. И даже Хильда чувствовала порою, что графиня тяготится ею, и давала себе слово не беспокоить ее больше, - но проходили дни, и в брате она вновь видела сестру: это тоска мутила и ослабляла зрение. И она отдавала сон за несколько часов в горном домике, в высокой спальне на втором этаже. Еще ничего не было определено, еще император не делился ни с кем своими замыслами - даже с любимым, доверенным секретарем, - но разлука смотрела на них "своими серыми глазами", третьей присаживалась к огню. Земля Одина обжигала ноги, дворец пропах старой династией - не помогали ни сквозняки, ни весенние уборки. Тут нельзя было спокойно жить, и Хильда ждала перемен - теперь и ее тяготили дурные воспоминания о старой столице, теперь и ей казалось, что на новом месте правление будет счастливее. Знала ли графиня о ее семейных горестях, о промелькнувшей немилости и домашнем аресте? Да, наверно, знала, ведь ей исправно приносили новости, - знала, но не обмолвилась ни словом; ни вежливого участия, ни соболезнований не дождалась от нее Хильда. И не хотела бы дождаться.  
Год минул незаметно с их первой встречи, и начался второй, - так много дней они провели вдали друг от друга, что позабыли о беге времени. Давно убрали охрану от ворот: как будто Райнхард отчаялся удержать ее - или узнал, наконец, кого она встречает и впускает, отодвинув засов, и больше ничего не хотел о ней слышать. Все успокоилось, тайна утратила очарование и стала обыденностью: если б Хильду спросили, кого она навещает за городом, она ответила бы просто и прямо, не смущаясь и не пытаясь смолчать. Но никто не задавал ей вопросов, никто - даже отец, ценивший ее свободу превыше собственного любопытства, - не интересовался личной жизнью маленькой Хильды. Ей бы спать с императором, а не с его сестрой, - тогда ее имя звучало бы повсюду, и в славословиях, и в проклятьях.  
Но когда император объявил о переносе столицы, Хильда ни на миг не усомнилась, что отправится вслед за ним. Ее место было рядом с императором - и на том же пятачке теснились министры и военачальники, снабженцы, журналисты, церемониймейстеры, старые придворные, повара, лейб-медики, слуги, министерские работники, охранники, адъютанты, прачки, садовники, экономисты, поставщики шоколада и кофе, разные люди в божьем зверинце, все, кто испокон веков кормился в сиянии короны, под бесплатным светом. И она тоже была винтиком и вишенкой той поры, она бесстрастно принимала новое назначение и кланялась - как кланялись все вокруг или отдавали честь, не то что не смея спорить, а не представляя себе, что спор возможен. Казалось, целый город сорван ураганом и несется прочь, будто перекати-поле. Дома упали в цене.  
В суматохе, в предотъездном чаду, никто и не вспоминал о графине Грюневальд - новый титул кронпринцессы не шел ей, как платье не по росту. Точно все сговорились не тревожить ее по пустякам, и даже император, забывшись, не мечтал вслух позвать ее с собою. С надеждами кончено было: он жил один, аскет и холостяк, и в неурочное время принимал у себя разве что военного министра. Особое отношение стоило маленьких неудобств: его вечерний отдых император прерывал без зазрения совести. Видно, скучно ему было обустраивать империю без компаньона - и Хильда, всегда готовая придти на помощь, испытывала смутную и неприятную признательность за то, что не ее вызывали по вечерам. Ей хотелось уладить личные дела: все равно в сборах от нее не было никакого толку. Слуги сами укладывали вещи, да и много ли было вещей? Новая мода требовала легкости манер, тканей и багажа - иначе корабли не сумеют преодолеть планетное притяжение. Мебель и книги отправляли малой скоростью. А в расколотой надвое семье - она улетала, отец оставался, - до самого прощания жили, как всегда, без аффектации и громких фраз: не навек же они разлучались. И никто не заставлял их непременно проводить вместе случайно выпавший свободный вечер. "Мне надо уехать ненадолго, навестить кое-кого", - только и сказала Хильда, и отец махнул рукой - поезжай, не волнуйся. Он уже перестал спрашивать, ждать ли ее к ужину, он всего лишь предупреждал на кухне, что госпожа Хильда сегодня ужинает не дома. Безмолвное согласие по-прежнему царило между ними, они хранили верность договору "ты не спрашиваешь, я не говорю". И водитель, давно выучивший дорогу, молча повел машину прочь из города - в горы, к дому графини.  
Ах, такие, как она, спешили провернуть прощание пораньше, и потом, в последние дни, еще свидание вырвать, обмануть себя и похвалиться случайной удачей. Не завтра и не послезавтра улетала Хильда, ни один великий исход не проходил до сих пор без задержек и проволочек. Куда как проще было вести армию в новый поход - а штатские караваны собирались медленно и плелись еле-еле. Как странно было это сочетание стремительности и нерасторопности, спешки и почти полного покоя: листья с деревьев облетали скорее, а учреждения присылали депеши о том, что едва ли поспеют собраться к сроку. Внешняя подвижность сосуществовала с внутренней ленью, и дата отлета представлялась призрачной и неокончательной. Растревоженный город уходил в закат. Она не говорила графине, что уедет: как-то к слову не приходилось; она не загадывала, как будет прощаться. Здесь задержалось лето, и трава была едва-едва подернута желтыми тонами, расплывчатыми, как на старых пейзажах. Водитель вез ее в потускневшую акварель.  
Графиня не у ворот встретила Хильду, а на лестнице: спустилась и за руки взяла, привлекая ближе для поцелуя. И так наивно и нежно было прикосновение губ, что Хильда впервые подумала: "Как же я оставлю ее?" - и ощутила тупую боль в груди. Новое расставание было бессрочным: кто бы ей позволил отлучаться из столицы не на одну ночь (и чтоб наутро она уже сидела за столом и разбирала дела, с лихорадочной кофейной бодростью, с расширенными зрачками) - а неизвестно на сколько, без должных объяснений, без веской причины, просто потому, что она соскучилась без графини Грюневальд и замерзла одна под одеялом. "Что с вами, Хильда?" - а графиня была чутка и взглянула проницательно и тревожно, и, как прежде, к вискам Хильды прижала пальцы, точно прогоняя мигрень. Но ответа не попросила, а поцеловала снова, и то ли передала, то ли случайно пробудила глупую надежду. Отчего бы ей не уехать за братом, отчего бы не последовать на почтительном расстоянии, в хвосте торжественной кавалькады, под вуалью, инкогнито, без свиты - но вслед за ним, чтоб вновь наблюдать издали и ждать, когда он устанет и придет отдохнуть, и крепко уснет под ее колыбельную? Ведь не так сильно она его ненавидела, ведь она сама, наверное, боялась отпускать его далеко. Но любопытный прохожий, смешливый сплетник, не знающий истинной сути вещей, мог рассуждать вот так, храбро определяя, где ненависть, а где любовь, а Хильда давно нашла верный ответ и не смела им поступиться даже ради своих надежд. Мертвые удерживали графиню на этой земле, она одна оберегала могилы от забвения. И никто живой не был для нее дороже умерших, не только Хильда, но и сам император проигрывал им. И все-таки, вопреки всему, Хильда хотела хотя бы попытаться: то же нетерпеливое желание, что когда-то вело ее к графине, снова разгоралось в ней, гальваническим электричеством наполняло тело.  
\- Вы вся горите, - сказала графиня и приложила ладонь к ее лбу. - Вы не больны?  
\- Нет, я здорова.  
\- Пойдемте в дом, я попрошу подать нам кофе или вина. Вам надо согреться, иначе вы простынете.  
\- О нет, едва ли.  
\- Я знаю, о чем говорю, - чуть-чуть свысока произнесла она, но и эта взрослая надменность была мила Хильде: мудрую наставницу хотелось целовать и благодарить за советы. - Здесь можно заболеть лихорадкой, если не беречься. Поэтому, пожалуйста, пойдемте в дом.  
\- А вы бережетесь, Аннероза?  
Им подали и кофе, и вино: чашку для графини, бокал для Хильды. В этом году был холодный август: город сохранял тепло, а в горах к вечеру воздух остывал, и молчаливый мальчик разжигал камин, чтоб графиня не замерзла. Знал ли он, что не только огонь согреет ее сегодня, подозревал ли что-нибудь, открывая и закрывая гостевую комнату с нетронутой постелью? При нем они беседовали любезно и отчужденно о пустяках, о самых мелких и незначительных предметах, щебетали, будто лучшие, но неблизкие подруги. Стереотипы могли кому угодно затуманить глаза, не только мальчику; а они соблюдали осторожность, они даже сидели не рядом, а друг напротив друга, разделенные столиком, нейтральной полосой.  
\- Ступай, Конрад, - без нажима произнесла графиня, и он повиновался, скрылся с глаз, как вышколенный слуга. - Вы же сумеете сами налить себе вина, Хильда?  
\- Право, вы ведь не думаете, что я одна выпью всю бутылку?  
\- Вы чем-то взволнованы, может быть, это поможет вам успокоиться. Вряд ли вы опьянеете.  
\- Опьянею, - пригрозила Хильда, - и буду буянить и распевать песни. А голос у меня петушиный, вы пожалеете.  
\- У вас красивый голос, Хильда, вы наговариваете на себя.  
\- Вы изменили бы свое мнение, если б слышали, как я пою во хмелю.  
Графиня улыбнулась - как странно, она еще могла улыбаться таким шуткам, после десяти лет, проведенных подле пьющего старика. О его возлияниях шептались и в преданных, и в оппозиционных дворянских салонах: одни - с уважением (сразу видно настоящего мужчину!), другие - с отвращением (как не стыдно на склоне дней так позорить себя и империю?); и обе придворные партии одинаково принимали любую весть о нездоровье императора: понимающе перемигиваясь, вслух желали скорейшего исцеления, а про себя отмечали, что кутит он, как молодой. Нежданная смерть ошеломила оба лагеря: никто не предвидел, что конец наступит так быстро и просто, от обыкновенного разрыва сердца - не от цирроза или апоплексии. Было бы чему разрываться. Он умер вовремя - отмучился и мученицу освободил, сбежал до того, как трон зашатался, и корона упала в пыль. Винные погреба он наполнил на полвека вперед - чтобы потомки пили за него. И может быть, Хильда сейчас наливала в бокал сухое золотистое вино из запасов покойного императора, успокаивающий настой, специально созданный для печальных разговоров. Деланное веселье не могло обмануть графиню: она наверное знала, с чем приехала Хильда сегодня - не просто поболтать и проведать, откупорить бутылку и лечь в кровать. Интермедия завершалась с первым глотком вина. И Хильда напряглась, как на экзамене или допросе, положила руки на колени и спросила:  
\- Вы знаете о том, что его величество приказал перенести столицу на Феззан?  
\- Знаю.  
\- Вы не отправитесь вслед за ним?  
\- Нет, я останусь здесь.  
Как безнадежны и холодны были ее короткие ответы. Хильда еще в пути предвидела, что ее не переубедить; и в ласковом синем взгляде читала теперь: "Уезжайте, а я останусь", - но не верила, что решение окончательно, но думала с отчаяньем, что упросит, умолит, увлечет за собою. И не находила слов - нет, слова сами ускользали, спасая ее от унижения. Год назад они сидели точно так же, у камина, и отблески огня падали на волосы графини - или золото волос отражалось в огне? Кофейная гуща остывала в фарфоровой чашке, вино обращалось в уксус.  
\- Вы должны уехать, Хильда. Вы должны позаботиться о нем, вы обещали мне.  
\- Но кто позаботится о вас? - тихо спросила Хильда.  
С легким сердцем или с тоской, она все равно бы уехала: обещание и долг были сильнее личных желаний. Она подчинялась военным законам новой империи не от безысходности, а оттого, что они импонировали ей; в стройности, жестокости и четкости искала она успокоения. За нее решали другие, а она заранее угадывала решения и получала похвалу, первая ученица его величества. Огонь угасал, и она встала и подбросила полено, привычно орудуя щипцами. Этот дом сжился с нею, раскрыл секреты и закоулки: утварь повиновалась ее рукам, лестница поскрипывала тихонько, встречая ее и провожая. Она помнила все книги, что стояли в шкафах, и покупала себе такие же, они розмарином были - для воспоминаний; начатые вышиванья она брала из рабочей корзинки и рассматривала, восхищаясь без зависти; в саду и в оранжерее помогала поливать цветы. Не отняла ли она у графини, сама того не ведая, так трудно обретенную свободу, не стала ли докукой и незваною гостьей? Наверно, их нежная дружба и так уже доживала последние дни. И тогда прозорливость императора заслуживала восхищения - как ловко он догадался избавить любимую сестру от новых оков!  
\- Вам не нужно больше быть со мною, - мягко сказала графиня. - Я позабочусь о себе сама. Уезжайте, Хильда, вам незачем оставаться, вы не должны жертвовать своим будущим ради меня.  
Она поправила шаль на груди, прижала к розовой ткани очень тонкие пальцы, и в этом жесте Хильда прочитала отвращение к почти принесенной жертве. С надменною брезгливостью она отталкивала чересчур дорогой дар и выпрямлялась гордо, чтоб ненароком не прикоснуться к нему. Скрытая рана горела в ней: хлебнув сполна унижений, она ничего не забыла, и в чужом принуждении видела повторение своего пути. "Оставьте меня в покое, - говорила она с досадою, - мне ничего от вас не надо, подумайте о себе!". Уроки здорового эгоизма получала от нее Хильда и чувствовала, как к неподкупности и чистоте примешивается постепенно - по капельке, по крупинке, - злость. Но надолго бы хватило этого яда, если б она рассталась сейчас с графинею? Стоило признаться, что она слишком подвержена чужому влиянию - или всего лишь влиянию людей, некогда носивших одну фамилию Мюзель; голову ей кружило неодолимое очарование брата и сестры. И с ним, и с ней Хильда не могла совладать: силы были неравны; а ей-то чудилось, она легко соблазнит графиню, в необъявленном состязании сделает ее главной наградой. Мертвые и мрачные желания поднимались со дна - ах, как глубоко и черно было ее сердце, она и не ведала, что за камень носит в груди: еще чуть-чуть, и она бы предала императора. Она хотела, чтоб графиня ее слушалась.  
\- Не думайте обо мне. Я не стою вас, Хильда.  
"Это я не стою вас", - ответила бы Хильда, но мелодраматический тон был непомерно высок для нее. Зависть, желчь и гнев растворились бесследно и быстро, и только мутный осадок осел в душе и выстудил ее изнутри. И сдаться она не могла, и не могла победить: графиня не подчинялась ей и никому не подчинялась, чужая власть над ней кончилась. За нее не затевали борьбу с императором: не надо было ни спасать ее, ни вызволять из заколдованного замка в горах или из гроба. Она уже была свободна, уплатив так дорого за свою свободу. Ей жизни не хватало, чтобы расплатиться.  
\- Вы говорили то же самое и Зигфриду Кирхиайсу, - произнесла Хильда, прекрасно зная, что пожалеет о своих словах. - Вы отпустили его, и он погиб.  
\- Вы вините меня в его смерти?  
\- Вы сами вините себя. И вы жестоки.  
\- О, - проговорила графиня и вздохнула без сердца - надо было вздохнуть, когда обижали несправедливо, так требовал этикет, - что ж, считайте меня жестокой, если вам будет от этого легче. Я не стану вас разубеждать.  
\- Зачем вы уступаете своему брату все, что вам дорого? Вы уступили ему Зигфрида Кирхиайса и потеряли его, теперь вы хотите уступить еще и меня. Неужели вам не жаль все отдавать ему, неужели вы так... так бескорыстны? Я не понимаю вас, Аннероза.  
\- Вы понимаете меня лучше, чем пытаетесь показать, вы знаете, что иногда нужно забыть о себе.  
\- Но вы сделали слишком много для него, разве прошлого не достаточно? Мне кажется, - и Хильда провела по лбу рукой, и ощутила тепло огня, - вы хотите, чтоб я стала близка к его величеству так же, как была близка к вам. Если я поступлю так, как вы хотите, я тоже забуду о себе. Тогда вы будете довольны?  
\- Я не хочу, чтоб вы были несчастны из-за меня, поэтому я и прошу вас уехать. Будущее принадлежит вам, Хильда, а мне досталось прошлое, и я не хочу делить его с вами. Вы не заслужили такого наказания.  
\- Но все-таки вы уступаете меня, - повторила Хильда. Как дешево стоил ее тихий ропот, сказывалась непривычка к выяснению отношений. Упреки отскакивали, как стрелы, и вонзались в деревянный пол.  
\- Хильда, милая моя Хильда, - с кроткой улыбкой отозвалась графиня, - вы забываете, что я старшая, и привыкла уступать младшему брату все самое лучшее. Полно, не надо сердиться. Идите ко мне.  
Разве неправы были недоброжелатели при дворе, называвшие ее расчетливой, хитрой и ловкой, разве ум и такт изменяли ей когда-нибудь? Ставки были велики, и она прошла хорошую школу, она научилась добиваться своего. Спор она оборвала, как нитку, и воткнула в вышивку иглу: довольно на сегодня, идите ко мне. Прощальное свидание не могло окончиться ссорой - о чем бы они тогда стали вспоминать, расставшись, чем утешаться по вечерам? Надо было вовремя остановиться. Хильда обняла ее за талию, притянула к себе и вдруг ощутила себя мужчиной: в привычном объятии таилась странная новизна. Маленькая графиня закрывала глаза и сдавалась, подчиняясь ей, и внезапная слабость была и мила, и страшна. Как будто Хильде кость бросали на прощание, позволяя в последний раз насладиться силою - ненужной и никчемной в том мужском мире, куда Хильда должна была вернуться навечно. А губы, доверчиво подставленные ее губам, почти сливались с белою кожей, и легкий розовый тон лежал на них, словно слой смытой краски на растерянном мраморном рте. Хрупкое тело каменело под платьем, разлука, как птица, уже вспорхнула между нею и Хильдой. И даже если б земля качнулась под ногами от жалости к ней, она не обернулась бы утром и не взглянула бы ни на уходящую Хильду, ни на ее следы.  
\- И все-таки вы не можете остаться здесь навсегда. Неужели вы никогда не уедете отсюда? Даже если ваш брат позовет вас?.. - бормотала Хильда, механически приводила последние аргументы и целовала теплое лицо, голубые прожилки на висках. - Ведь что угодно может случиться...  
\- Случается не что угодно, случается только плохое, вы еще не знаете, Хильда, вы слишком молоды. Я бы хотела состариться здесь и умереть.  
\- А если я умру там?  
\- Не говорите глупостей, вы будете долго жить, и я тоже.  
\- Значит, мы еще увидимся?  
\- Да, непременно увидимся.  
Хильда не спрашивала: какими они будут, когда увидятся, смогут ли обняться, как сейчас, вдали от чужих взглядов, в собственной закрытой комнате, наедине? Они перемахнули через одну разлуку, как через пропасть, и следующая ждала их впереди - еще шире, еще мрачнее, зримая черная расселина, с ледяной рекой на дне. Огонь захлебывался и догорал, пора было подбросить дров, а они никак не хотели оторваться друг от друга. Так на гравюре, выделанной под старину, пудреный кавалер брал даму в объятия и фижмы мял, склоняя ее на оттоманку, а она еще противилась, еще тянулась рукою к колокольчику, чтоб позвать слуг и спасти честь. Соблазн был сладок, и иссякали последние силы. Но в гравюрных рискованных сценках все дышало игривой истомой и забавной опасностью, и все сулило счастливое воссоединение сердец. А они занимались постыдной, незаконной, позорной любовью, и знали, что им нет прощения. "Не надо, - бормотала графиня, - не здесь, Хильда, не сходите с ума..." - и сама теряла рассудок, овладевая Хильдой, в первый раз предъявляя на нее права. И сорванная с рубашки пуговица, маленькая белая пуговица, катилась по полу несколько секунд или целую вечность.  
\- Я погубила вас, - сказала она потом, оправляя платье. - Вы еще не понимаете этого, вы так молоды, но я погубила вас.  
\- Довольно, Аннероза, - опустошенно ответила Хильда, - если вы будете и дальше винить себя, я не вынесу. Я сделаю все, как вы хотите, я уеду, но сейчас, пожалуйста, замолчите.  
"Будем жить, моя Лесбия, будем друг друга любить..." - нет, для них этот призыв отзвучал давным-давно. Им бы встретиться иными и свободными, им бы сбросить свои ноши, презреть все запреты, и законы, и долг, и совесть, - но врожденное благородство непоправимо испортило их, научило поступать, как должно, а не как хочется. Жить они могли и любить друг друга, и тихо перебирать в памяти маленькие мгновения, высохшие лепестки, и повторять обиженно, искажая стихи: "Не перестану любить - что ты со мной ни твори". В почернелой комнате с потухшим камином они сидели так долго, держась за руки, и молчали.  
\- Пойдемте спать, вы непременно простудитесь, если не ляжете в постель, - произнесла, наконец, графиня, и, наклонив голову, поцеловала Хильду. И добавила тише, едва слышно: - Но отчего же у вас такие соленые губы, милая Хильда? 


End file.
